


Benefits of marrying the heart of Grima

by Notsocheesy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Harems, Is it a spoiler ?, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Maybe - Freeform, Missionary Position, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Smut, Spoilers, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsocheesy/pseuds/Notsocheesy
Summary: First try at writing smut.When Robin came back to life, his wife's joy was unparalleled. Now, together, they are enjoying some well earned rest when it becomes clear that having his soul fused with the one of a dragon god might have its own perks. Namely, a lot of stamina in bed. Something they are more than willing to share with the other women in Robin's life.





	1. Early Morning in Ferox : Emmeryn

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start reading, here's a few things to know:
> 
> -I wrote this in less than a day on a whim so it might be a bit lacking in content, sorry about that.  
-English is not my main language, so please forgive any grammatical errors on my part but feel free to point them out in your comments, i'm trying to improve.  
-I'm new to this whole 'writing' stuff, so same thing, if you have any hints, let me know bellow.  
-I'm also knew to writing smut so tell me what you liked and what you did not like. That way, IF i chose to do another one of those stories, i'll try to improve.
> 
> Now, please enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is happily married to Emmeryn after the events of the game. Now they enjoy a peacefull life in Regna Ferox, a life made better by the changes that grima's soul brought to Robin.

* * *

It was still early morning in Ferox. Today he had planned to go to the village's market to restock on food and other supplies, a task he had postponed for long enough. It had been nearly a week since last time he did so he had prepared himself to avoid any further delays. But right now, Robin, previous Grandmaster of the Halidom of Ylisse, found his confidence greatly diminished.

"Uugh... Emm, i should really get G-going, p-please..." As he sat on the bed with his back against the wall, his lovely wife had taken to take care of his morning wood, by eagerly sucking his cock. He felt any further thought of putting up a resistance dying within him solely by looking at her head slowly bobbing up and down his shaft. Her emeralds eyes briefly meeting his to give him a rather mischievous look. "G-gods."

When he had moved out of Ylisse, it had been with the intent of getting his wife away from the stress that living at court would put her under. But now, she had seemingly used this opportunity to have many sessions of marathon-sex. Some days, they barely even left their bedchamber.

"H-huwah?" His train of thought was suddenly broken by Emmeryn taking his whole shaft in her mouth before licking it up and down with increased speed. "Emm! I-I'm!" Completely unprepared for this, Robin could barely delay his inevitable release. "Naga!" He moaned as he reached his peak, releasing a thick load of cum right into his wife's mouth, something she enjoyed thoroughly, before she moved her head back and let the rest of his release spray onto her awaiting face.

"Hmmm... So much..." Going back to lick and clean up his shaft, Emmeryn's expression was one of pure eagerness and excitement, one that he had grown accustomed to see but could still not resist in any way should she ask something out of him. In the back of his mind, Robin noted that it was still fairly early and that he could surely go to the market later.

* * *

"H-Huwaah! H-Hah! S-So g-good!" The instant he had become hard again, Emmeryn had jumped on her husband. She would not, could not, allow him to escape, not yet. Instead, she pushed him back to lay on their bed before inserting his large dick in her most private part and start bouncing on him. "R-Robin! Y-Youre a-amazing!" No matter how many time she took him inside of her, he always filled her up to the brim and she loved it.

As it turned out, by embracing the fell dragon's power in his heart, Robin had received a few advantages in her eyes. Namely, he had gained a largely increased stamina and 'appetite' for women, a blessing in regards of what had become her favorite activity in the last months, making love to her husband.

Now, furiously riding him, abandoning any semblance of restrain she usually kept, Emmeryn was in heaven, moaning out loud, letting Robin know how good of a time she was having. "Hyah?" Unable to let her do all the work, the tactician promptly rose his hands to her chest, kneading her breasts. She did not have the biggest chest he had seen but neither was she lacking in this department. Thus, seeing her chest bounce with her movements, Robin could just not resist massaging it, bringing her ever closer to her peak, if the tightening he felt around his cock was any indication.

Indeed, placing her hands at the sides of his head, his own now holding her hips before taking a firm hold of her rear cheeks, she inched her head closer to his, now having some loose strands of her hairs tickling his face. Once more, her emerald eyes stared intently into his own, a gaze full of lust and want. This was too much to take, immediately, he began rising his hips to meet her own, diving even further into her and eliciting even more sounds of approbation from her.

"N-Naga! Robin! Robin! Robiiiiiin!!" With their tempo growing even faster, Emmeryn was unable to contain herself any longer. Arching her back and screaming out her lover's name, she reached her peak, an earth-shattering orgasm, and the sudden tightening of her damp walls around his thick shaft soon led Robin to orgasm as well, releasing yet another massive load of thick, warm cum into her. This what she craved the most in those moments, she feeling of many thick ropes of cum hitting her deepest parts, it was not long before her tense muscle relaxed and she collapsed onto her husband, engaging in a deep passionate kiss, relishing even more in the afterglow of their mutual orgasm.

And already, right after delivering his load, she could feel his cock hardening yet again inside of her, another sign of the power laying dormant in him. "I love you." Was all she needed to say. Now, looking back at her, was not the kind gaze that her husband gave her when she woke up in his arms this morning. Now, she was looking at a predator, a lustful beast that was staring right back at its prey. She was now a sheep trapped in bed with the wolf she had successfully awakened. That thought alone was enough to make her shudder in delight.

* * *

"Oh! A-Ah! R-Robin!" Emmeryn had lost all control, not only of herself but also of the situation. She was now firmly held up by her husband, using his arms to both hold her up in the air as he furiously thrusted into her with his massive dick. "Huuuuaaah! H-Hah! I-Its t-too much! R-Robin! I-Its too muuuch!" Her pleas were completely ignored by the man, the only noise he let out being a set of furious and hungry grunts, and held up as she was, with her legs resting on his shoulders, all she could do other than moan in delight was to embrace him and hold on with all her might as she was thoroughly used.

This was what she wanted, they always started their long sessions of sex with her taking the lead and desperately trying to push every button that would let loose that side of him. Once that was done, she was all too happy to let him do whatever he wanted.

She was at his mercy. Unable to resist or escape, his movement being the only ones that mattered. Any pleas to stop would be ignored, but she did not want it to stop. Instead, she did the only thing she could do and screamed her apporval. "G-Gods! Y-Yes! R-Robin! Hyaaah!" Another orgasm came crashing through her, she had given up on holding them in, all of her energies had gone to delaying the first one but now, she was left completely vulnerable to his unending assault. "A-Aah! A-Again R-Robin! A-Again! Agaaiin!" And another one, she was hit by wave after wave of pure feral pleasure. Her pussy was squirting, still filled by his previous releases and leaking both his and her love juices onto the floor in massive amount. "Hmpf!" She was suddenly pulled into a fierce, dominating kiss by her lover and his rhythm, already high, even by his standards, got even faster. Slapping noised would be heard across the house. Pulling out of the kiss for air, she briefly saw on his face the face of a man about to reach his peak and did her best to prepare herself but that was rendered virtually impossible by the hard fucking she was subjected to.

"Huah! Hah! Robiiiiin!" "Guah! Emm!" Screaming eachother's name, they climaxed together and Emmeryn received a truly massive load into her, the biggest of the day. Eyes rolling back, her tongue out of her mouth and her legs shaking in his hold, she truly was in heaven. They stayed there for another minute, unable to move and truly enjoying the afterglow. His cock still buried into her and large amounts of cum leaking from her completely filled pussy.

"H-Huh? R-Robin?" Still buried into her, the Grandmaster started to walk back to the bed, rocking his lover onto his cock as he went on, completely unfazed by her apparent exhaustion. "I love you Emm." He just murmured into her ears, a vindictive smirk on his face. Emm felt yet another shudder of excitement when his cock hardened yet again inside her, a sign that her body, tired as it was, was still more than willing to accept what came next.

The market would stay open until late that day, so he could afford to lose some time here.


	2. Late morning in Ferox : Aversa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After thoroughly fucking his wife and laying her on their bed, Robin tries to leave the room and attend to his duties before someone else interrupts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, looks like this might become a full-fledged story with narrative and all!
> 
> Don't expect too much plot tho, this is mostly about sex.
> 
> Please enjoy!

It had been two hours or so since his wife had dragged him back to bed. Two hours that they spent, like so many other, in a wild session of intense sex.

Now, the hunger Emmeryn had so recklessly awakened in him, like she always did, had finally toned down and he had regained a semblance of control of his body. But that would not last if he stayed in this room, there were just too many element that would cause his urges to come back in full force.

First, there was the smell. The smell of sex, the smell of their sweat, the smell of her fluids that had been splattered on the floor and the bed and, of course, the smell of his own semen. That brought his attention directly to the other thing that was already inching his lust to try and take back control, the sight. There, on the bed, still conscious but on the verge of passing out, his wife laid. And if the sight of is wife laying naked on a bed was already hard to resist, seeing her in such a state was threatening to make him lose control with each second passing. She still had a look of ecstasy on her face, with her eyes half closed and her tongue still out of her mouth. Her legs were still spread open giving him a plain sight of her pussy, still wet and from which his cum was still dripping in large quantities, as she slowly massaged it with one hand.

Quickly turning away and doing his best to ignore the smell and the quiet moans of his wife, he made to retrieve some clothes before a sultry voice, that was nor his or Emmeryn's, made him freeze on the spot.

"~Oh My! What did i just walk into?"

Aversa, the plegian witch, was standing on the doorway and she was, much to the delight of the most lustful part of his mind, wearing nothing but a thin black dress that tightly hugged her curved form, leaving very little to his imagination.

"I hope you didn't forget about me brother?"

The way she spoke, the tone she used and the way she walked to the bed, swaying her hips, has her hands reached up to remove her only article of clothing were enough to let him know that he would not make it out of the room yet. Still, he made a last attempt at protesting, even if he really did not want to.

"A-Aversa, I-I really need to go t-to the market. W-We're getting l-low on food."

She had reached the bed, where she promptly positioned herself on her hands and knees, giving him a perfect view of her rear and her already wet pussy, when she gave him her response.

"And deny yourself such a prize, master?"

Those words, especially the last, were all that she needed to say to make his last defense collapse.

* * *

Aversa had loved her brother. He had been the one to made her realize where her blind devotion to Validar would have led her, he had been the one to defend her before the Shepherds. He had been the first man to ever accept her for whom she was.

When he died, at the end of the war, she had been stricken by sorrow, even if she did well hiding it. But she had managed to find comfort in the last place she thought she would. After her husband's death, Emmeryn, the former Exalt, had welcomed her with open arms. Being one of the main responsible of what had happened to Emmeryn, Aversa took it to hart to take care of the lady in Robin's absence, managing to become Emmeryn's closest friend.

When Robin finally came back, Aversa had been ready to leave the couple to live their life in peace when Emmeryn request her to stay with them. Now the two ladies were as close as sisters and when Robin's new condition became apparent to the ex-Exalt, she immediately suggested that Aversa joined them in their bedroom and even that she should take care of Robin if she couldn't do it herself. It had been a weird proposal and it was perhaps even weirder that she accepted, but she loved Robin and was quite affectionate toward Emmeryn as well. Now, she lived with them in Regna Ferox. They were her family and she would not have it any other way.

* * *

"H-Hah! Yes! J-Just l-like that! R-Robin! Robiiiiin!!" Robin had taken her right were she was, grabbing her arms in a firm hold, he immediately started to pound her pussy from behind, not even trying to go easy at first, slamming into her at high speed. He had already creamed her once in this position causing her her arms to run out of strength and rendering them unable to support her weight. "I-It's amazing Robin! Amaziiing!" Robin payed no heed to her voice, his sole focus was keeping up his fierce pounding and enjoying the pure pleasure that her dripping pussy gave him, pulling her even closer to him.

This was one of the point where Aversa differed from Emmeryn. While his wife usually preferred to start things slowly and take the lead, Aversa always wanted him to ravage her from the get go, which he was doing right now. Her whole life she had men begging for her attention, her whole life she had been the one in control but all it took was one night with her beloved Robin to realize how much she craved being the one dominated. Sure, outside of the bedroom, Robin still easy to tease and she still loved to make him stutter. But once in the bedroom, she was all to happy to reveal her submissive side and let him use her as he pleased.

"I-I'm getting c-close a-again! R-Robin! H-Hah! I'm g-getting- Huuaaaah!" Under this rought treatment, there was no way she could delay her peak. Seeing spots of white in her field of vision vision, she felt her orgasm crash trough her as her pussy squirted around his cock. "Guh! Aversa!" An wave of pleasure soon followed by something even better when the sudden tightening of her pussy caused her lover to climax as well, his massive cock erupting inside her delivering yet another massive load in her deepest part.

"Heeh! Haah!" Mouth wide open, tongue sticking out, Aversa was unable to say or even think in a rational manner for a few seconds. Briefly, she thought about her old self and what she had missed. What would she have said had she been able to see herself now? What would she think of seeing her future self utterly conquered and ravished by another man? Aversa, still unable to think straight, smiled dumbly at nothing in particular, she wasn't sure what she would have said but she knew that all it would take was one night with her lover to make her see how better her life was now.

"Hyah?" Her mind being in such a haze, she was unprepared for when Robin pulled her out of the bed, making her stand up with her back resting against his toned chest. His left hand immediately went to caress her pussy, which was dripping both her juices and his, while his right hand went to knead her large chest. Of course, she was in no condition to stand on her own and had to rely on those strong arms of his to prevent her from collapsing.

As she grinned ear to ear, entranced by the attention she was getting, her heart skipped a beat when she heard him give a low whisper into her ear "Tell me Aversa..." Gods, his commanding tone along with the work of his hands was already too much to bear, she wanted him back inside right now! "Have you been keeping me away from my duties lately..." His left hand was moved away from her pussy only to be brought down on her rear, giving it a good smack. "Making unappropriated use of your body?" He gave her another, harder, slap as he finished talking.

Gods, he was teasing her, he knew she wanted him to pound her pussy and was deliberately holding back. "YES! G-Gods, i d-did Master! I-I made unappropriate u-use of my body!" Another slap hit her butt "Gods! P-Please Master!" Her pussy was leaking so much juice now, entirely soaking her inner legs. Robin just hummed but slowly moved his left hand to grab her inner thigh and started lifting her leg up. "Should i punish you?" He was going to do it, he was going to take her! "YES! Master! Punish this shameless slut!" She had barely finished her plea that his massive rod abruptly and entirely entered her pussy, eliciting a scream of ecstasy from her.

"Take it then! Take it all you slut!" This was not the best angle for him to fuck her at full speed but, somehow, he still managed to keep up an incredible rhythm. "H-Huah! Y-Yes! F-Fuck me!" She was hitting orgasm after orgasm, unable to hold back anymore, squirting all over the floor as his cock rammed into her.

This hard fucking went on for quite some time, Aversa was screaming wildly, eyes rolled back and mouth wide open. To her, this was paradise.

* * *

"Haah!" With a last firm thrust, Robin finally delivered his load into the waiting pussy of his lover, filling it to the brim before overflowing and splashing on the floor below them, floor that would need quite the cleaning now. Her screaming had ceased, prompting him to believe that she had passed out before a low, satisfied and delirious moan and some unintelligible noises indicated that she was probably just exhausted. Finally letting go of her leg, he carefully carried the barely conscious woman to the bed, laying her right next to his wife.

"Hmmm, 'morning" Emmeryn's soft voice reached his ears, his wife had somewhat recovered from her previous state but it did not seem that she was ready to move yet. So he just kissed her on the cheek in response before murmuring "I'm going in town, i'll be right back." She just hummed and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to the now passed out Aversa before joining her in her rest.

After letting a light chuckle at the sight, Robin made to retrieve some clothes before finally exiting his house and go to the market to retrieve the supplies they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it was, i had actually already planned this chapter, that's why it came so quickly, might take longer for more to come.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and, as always, if you have some advice, ideas or suggestions, feel free to tell me.
> 
> Have a good day!
> 
> PS: If this becomes a story, should i change the title to "The benefits of bedding the heart of Grima" since Emmeryn is Robin's sole wife (for now)? Let me know.


	3. A Nice Afternoon in Ferox : Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin can finally exit his house and heads to the nearby village to resupply. There, he unexpectedly meet an old friend in the form of the redheaded merchant of the shepherds.

"And that should do it..." Placing the last crate of supplies in his wagon, with this, they should have enough food for the whole week and more.

After donning some warm clothes, eating a quick breakfast and also preparing a large meal for his women when they would wake up, not before noon if he had to guess, Robin had finally managed to leave his house and go to the village's market where he had spent the last hour or so gathering everything that he felt was necessary.

And yet, rather than immediately going back home, he decided that, since it had become so difficult for him to leave the house those last few days, he could take a look at the more exotic stalls of the market and perhaps even buy a gift for his wives (While he was legally married only to Emmeryn, Aversa was pretty much a second wife to him.) And, of course, he also wanted to enjoy some fresh air before going back to bang his ladies, something that he was still very much eager to do.

His lewd train of thought was broken by someone calling to him, he recognized a voice he hadn't heard for months. "Well if it isn't Robin, the legendary Grandmaster of Ylisse!" Looking around for the woman who spoke, he spotted a familiar red haired merchant. "Anna! What are you doing here!?" While he was all to happy to see one of his dearest friends, it was surprising to see the secret seller setting up shop in such a small village, while they were not too far from the Feroxian capital, this village was still away from the main roads, where Anna preferred to conduct business.

"Well, would you believe me if i said that i am here especially for you?" She took her traditional pose as she finished and winked at him. Robin found himself suddenly remembering the events that had occurred when they had last seen each other, especially the feeling of her legs wrapped around his back and the feeling of her body pressed against his. "H-Hey! Slow down handsome, we have business to conduct before doing _that_." Huh, apparently he had been caught staring.

"R-Right, so business you say?" Damn, those ladies back at home really did him good, he had been unable to avoid having dirty thought for the whole day. Fortunately, Anna was both a professional and also informed about his _condition _lest this moment would have been very awkward. 'Very well informed indeed...' No wait! Not the moment! Bad brain! "Don't worry, handsome, i was just packing up for the day, i was going to visit your place since you didn't seem to ever show up, but now that you're here... Just help me put all this inside, then we'll be able deal with our business and, if you are so eager to catch up, we can _talk _as long as you want." She winked again and Robin immediately made to help her, very eager to _hear_ what she had to say.

* * *

"So, just some letters huh..." When they were done packing, they had moved in the back of her tent. After casting a few spells to both lock the tent from the inside and prevent any sound to be heard from outside, they moved to their main business. As it turned out, Anna was just here to deliver a few letters to him. "Well, what can i say? You've been doing such a good job at keeping low, you are quite hard to find for those who don't know you. All those letter have reached the capital but the messenger didn't know where to go from here. So our dear ruling Khan sent the most trustworthy woman she could find to deliver them to you." That time, she took the same pose while slightly bending forward. Having also loosened the top of her outfit, she made sure to give him ample sight of her chest. She was not wearing a bra Robin took in a sharp breath.

"A-Alright, and you made the travel just for me? I'm touched Anna."

"Hehe, why wouldn't i? It's the perfect occasion to meet such a fine specimen of a man. Plus, Flavia tasked me to give you a message personally." Huh, a message from Flavia? Somehow, he already had an idea of what that entailed. Back when he had moved to Ferox, the khan had thrown a banquet in his honor and, after loosing sight of him late at night, promptly walked in on he, Emmeryn and Aversa having sex. Needless to say, she had been quick to undress and join them. 

"She request your presence at the capital, in a week at the latest." Right, in one month, Ylisse would celebrate the anniversary of Grima's defeat and Chrom had invited every shepherds to the festivities. Since he lived near her seat of power, he had decided that he and his wives would travel with Flavia's convoy. "But aren't we scheduled to depart in two weeks?" There was no point in asking, his clever mind had already answered his question for him. "Oh, she knew you'd say that and..." Anna had now inched her head closer to his "So she told me to give you something else on her behalf..." Before he could react, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in a hot passionate kiss.

He did not resist he kiss, why would he? So when it broke he just raised an eyebrow and asked "Just one?"

* * *

"Mmph... Haah... G-Gods!" She had been quick to undress, just like him, and now she was laying, stark naked, on her own desk with her arms and legs wrapped around him while his cock was doing a magnificent job inside her pussy. He was keeping a slow pace, for now. Sensually rolling his hips while he trapped her in another deep kiss. He could hold back for now, Anna had missed him and he wanted her to enjoy his whole attention and relish in his arms before he ravaged her. "S-So good..." And it was working if her moans were any indication, when she broke the kiss for air, he moved to kiss and lick her neck, pulling her up a bit and adjusting his thrust so they would be slower but go deeper inside her. "H-Haah! Y-You're w-way to g-good at this..."

It was a nice change of pace from the last few days and night of wild fucking he had experienced, and he made sure to enjoy every second of it, pulling her in another passionate kiss causing her to moan in his mouth. Still, he could feel the fire inside of him starting to grow, soon he will loose control and fuck her silly, something she was aware of and probably waiting for as well. But now, he did his resist this fire and make her feel his love.

"G-Gods! Robiiin!" When he felt her coming to her peak, he didn't stop, continuing to move as she climaxed, her pussy squirting all over. "H-haah, Y-Yes!" She held him even more tightly now, her head resting on his shoulder while he kept going. It was only a few moments later that the feeling became to much to bear and he finally released his load into her, not even trying to delay. They didn't scream, they just moaned together before kissing again. "Mmmm... I love you Robin..." He didn't bother with a vocal response, preferring to go back to worship her neck and star moving again eliciting more moans of approval from her.

He was still trying to hold back when she started to move as well. While not in the best position to do so, she tried to meet his thrust with increased fervor, her juices were flowing down her and his legs, she had liked his attention but now she wanted more. "Hyah!?" This was the signal he was waiting for, without any warning on his part, he picked her up with ease and started moving her up and down his shaft while increasing the speed of his thrust. "H-Huaah! R-Robin! T-Thats..! H-hyah!" Her weak response, the feeling of her wet pussy clenching even more around his cock and his ever growing desire to see her face expressing pure ecstasy, all that served to fuel the fire in him and now it had grown completely out of control.

"O-Oh! H-Hah! R-Robin!" Suddenly, the session of passionate lovemaking became something much more wild and Anna, while expecting it, found herself completely unprepared for it. Her pussy was still very sensitive, causing another orgasm to crash through her while he rammed into her. "Hwah! H-Hah! Hyaah! " He was at full speed now and she was holding to him like her life depended on it. "Oooh! Aaah! G-Gah!" She reached yet another orgasm, such intensity made her unable to think and all of her defenses had immediately collapsed. The pounding he gave her was merciless, and she loved it!

He had moved her to the side of a bookshelf, fucking her against the hard surface. That way, she was able to move her head back and look at him, she was met with a look that showed no sign of mercy, a look of a predator, that sight alone would make her shudder in delight if she was not already trembling in pleasure from the rough fucking she was receiving.

She had no idea how long he held her like that, fucking her like a toy, her mind may have even blanked out for a moment but she didn't care. She had craved this for so long, and no matter how ravaged he left her, she wanted him to keep using her that way. "R-Robin! I-I'm going- I'm going crazy!!!" Finally, another orgasm traversed her, this one was even greater than the others. "Wooooaaaaaaaah!" She screamed wildly, her legs, that had stayed wrapped around his lower back, spread wide open as this incredible feeling crashed through her.

And suddenly, his weight pressed against her, his arms moving under her thigh and pushing against the bookshelf, forcing her legs up to stretch over his shoulders, while he fucked her right through her orgasm at an insane speed. This was far too much for her, she screamed and spasmed as much as she could, juices were squirting in large quantity out of her pussy and her nails dug in his shoulder. And then, it happened. "Guuuaah!" With a roar, Robin pushed his massive cock as far as possible inside of her where it erupted. Anna's screams died in her throat as the incredible feeling of such a massive load exploding in her pussy shook her to her core, her eyes roled and her mouth was wide open. Robin, who was now panting, kept his weight on the merchant as he felt rope after rope of his semen enter her drenched pussy, planting kisses on her face. They stayed like this for a few moments, frozen in this position with his cum spouting our her pussy, before she finally collapsed in his embrace.

* * *

"Mmmm, this is perfect..." Tired but extremely satisfied by what had just occurred, Anna and Robin were now laying peacefully on her bedroll, still naked, her back pressing against his chest as he embraced her from behind.

He had been worried for a moment, right after his orgasm, Anna had briefly passed out and he thought he might have gone too far. But she had been quick to regain consciousness and ease his worries by pulling him in yet another drawn out kiss. She was, however, utterly spent and he had had to carry her to bed before giving her a one of her own stamina potion that he also insisted to pay for.

"I should get going..." It had been early afternoon when they had entered her tent, now it was well past time for him to go home.

"I know..." Reluctantly, she moved to let him exit the bed. "Say, i'll be staying a few days in town so..." She didn't quite finish her sentence but he already knew how to answer. "Well, i'll be sure to come visit then, I might even convince Emm and Aversa to come..." He chuckled, this was giving him way too many unappropriated ideas, yet he was far from ashamed of himself, and Anna seemed as eager as he was. "Well, that's if they let you leave your bed that is, but don't worry loverboy, i know where you live so i'll come visit." She gave him one last wink as he finished dressing up.

"I'll see you soon then." He made sure to give her one last goodbye kiss on the forehead before exiting the tent.

* * *

On his way home, while guiding the horses that pulled his wagon, he gave a quick look at the letter he just received. One was an official invitation made by the high council of Ylisse for the celebration to come. Two were from Chrom, one was for him, which was just another invitation albeit less formal and also punctuated by what had happened in Ylisse since he left, the other was addressed to Emm and he made a note to give it to her when he got back.

Then came the more_ interesting _letters, chief among them being Lissa's. Probably a list of all the idea she had to spend some _quality time_ with him and his sister. He chose not to read it right now, he already had three successive sessions of wild sex today and he wanted to spend some time thinking about something else than that, plus it would be funnier to read it with Emm and discover what new fantasies her younger sister had come up with for their next session of sex.

He had changed this last year, he realized. There was a time where the prospect of having sex with both Emm and Lissa at the same time would have been revolting to him, now he had grown used to it.

This brought him to the last letter, this one he had been waiting for. It was from Tiki, the voice of Naga herself. He had last seen her nearly a year ago, during last year's celebration, it was then that his new _condition_ had first hit him at full force. He had almost gone insane in one week and probably would have was it not for the support of his wife, Aversa and the manakete. While the three of them had worked together to _appease_ his fire, Tiki's teaching had been vital to allow him to wrestle back control of his body. He had made sure to thank her in every way he could before she had to leave but, alas, her duty as Naga's voice were to be attended and they had to go their separate way.

However, a few months ago, he had received another letter from her, stating her intention of coming to visit him in Ferox before going to the festivities in Ylisse together with him. Aversa and Emm had urged him to accept, which he gladly did, he had then received another letter letting him know that she would indeed come and he had been waiting for news ever since then.

And right now, the letter in his hand seemed to indicate that she would arrive in the next few days, right in time.

Robin let out a deep sigh and took on the sight of the Feroxian landscape as the sun started to set. He had two lovely women waiting for him at home, Anna had just arrived in town and would certainly come visit, Tiki was due to arrive soon and then, they will all have to travel to Arena Ferox to meet Flavia before heading south in Ylisse where even more women waited for his arrival.

Back before his death, Aversa had told him that he was the reason why none of the female shepherd had taken a husband while most male were already married. He had thought she was joking then, but now he knew better. Last year, there had been many women who had helped him in his time of need, they had done so out of love and it was only right that he returned the favor. That's right, he may have been married to Emm, but he was in love with many other and he would soon come back to them.

He smiled at the thought. To many, this would be seen as an poor behavior, something to be denounced. To him, it was his life, and he would not have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This got out faster than I thought it would! 
> 
> Probably because I have so many naughty ideas for the scenes of this story.  
(Is this something to be proud or ashamed of?)
> 
> Anyway, the chapter is longer because there's some sort of a plot now. Yay!  
(Don't worry, this is still mostly about wild and shameless sex!)
> 
> As always, if you have any advice, be it for the style or the content, let me know. If not, I still hoped you enjoyed reading about Robin banging everyone's favorite merchant girl.
> 
> Have a nice day!  
Yours truly,  
Notsocheesy.
> 
> Ps: So, ingame, Robin&co have taken to call Emmeryn 'Emm', what do you think of Robin calling Aversa 'Avy' or 'Avi'?  
Let me know!


	4. A Wild Night in Ferox : Emmeryn and Aversa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally home after his errand, Robin is ready to some more quality time with the women that have been waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that i never specified Robin's appearance.  
I don't think that's too important and it's nothing too crazy anyways but still. 
> 
> He looks like the standard build with the exception that his eyes are not brown but a dark shade of red, another reminder of his fusion with the fell dragon.
> 
> That's it, on with the story!

"There we go." Finally back home after having run his errand, Robin was now in the process of discharging his cart. Now, all he had to do was to carry his supplies inside, which proved not too difficult since he just had to use some simple spells to make them levitate. Another perk of having your soul fused with the soul of a dragon, his magical power had grown exponentially and he could now cast spells of all kind, complicate as the may be, with little effort.

This was also how he was able to clean up the mess that he and his ladies made during their countless session of wild sex. But he only did that when strictly necessary. After all, he loved to come home and be welcomed by the exhilarating smell of shameless sex, so did Emmeryn and Aversa.

This was also why he stopped right before opening the door. He had to brace himself, the two goddesses inside had been left alone for the whole afternoon and Naga knows what they had prepared for his return. His heart was already beating faster and he had to take a calming breath. Those supplies still needed to be stored, any form of entertainement would have to wait.

Taking a deep breath, Robin opened the door.

* * *

As expected, the first thing that hit him when he entered was the smell, the rich smell of all the relentless sex that had happened in his home, but what caught his attention more was the sight before him.

Facing the the door, sitting on a sofa, were Emmeryn and Aversa, both engaging in an intense make-out session. They had obviously heard his arrival and positioned themselves in consequence, they were wearing nothing but their nightdresses, if you could even call them that since they never wore anything in bed. Having heard him entering, both their gazes met his hand they broke the kiss to properly 'greet' him. Namely, Emmeryn slightly parted her legs, showing him that she was not wearing any undergarments and was already wet, before guiding Aversa's hand toward her waiting pussy, all the while smiling radiantly at her husband.

"Oh Robin! Welcome back... Mmmm..." Aversa promptly went to work on massaging Emm's damp pussy leading the ex-Exalt to moan in satisfaction as she gave a suggestive smile to Robin. "Care to join us honey?"

Robin felt his mouth run dry and could not think properly for a few seconds but was thankfully able to resist the temptation. "Sorry Avy, gotta take care of all those supplies first." He tried his best to sound casual when he said that but he doubted he was fooling anyone.

"Awww... You're no fun..." She then used her fingers to spread Emm's pussy open, tempting him further, before purring. "You'd be missing out..." Gods, those girls knew him all too well, but he had come prepared and managed to look away from the entrancing sight. "R-Right, j-just start without me..." And thus he began the very difficult task of storing all of his purchases while trying to ignore the two sublime women putting up a show for him.

Aversa started by full on fingering his wife, whose moaning had not stopped. When Emmeryn's juices started leaking out in greater quantity, the plegian woman knelt before her hand started to hungrily eat her up, slurping as much love juice as she could and making sure that she made the most noise possible. Emmeryn helped her by increasing the volume of her own moans as she grabbed Aversa's head, holding it firmly between her legs so she would keep devouring her pussy.

Despite what could be qualified as torture by the tactician, Robin managed to keep his focus on his task until the girls stopped trying to get his attention altogether to focus solely on each other. Emmeryn, after cumming thanks to Aversa's tongue splashing the dark mage's face with juice, switched to lay on her back on the sofa. Aversa then proceeded to sit on the blonde's face before moving her head back to her pussy. The two woman were now sixty-ning, devouring each-other's pussy with loud slurping sounds.

Robin caught himself staring at them, his body was screaming at him to join in and he found his resistance waning. Both pussy were leaking profusely and the women's faces were now as soaked as their thighs. It was truly a mesmerizing sight and yet the tactician still managed to collect his thought and return to his task. Thankfully, there were only a few supplies left to store and those had to be put away in another room. Robin hastily left the room and the tempting spectacle to do just that.

* * *

After finally putting away the last crate, Robin was ready to return to the room he had left his lovers in, he had discarded most of his clothes, leaving him only in his trousers. Taking one last calming breath, Robin opened the door, very eager to see what awaited him.

He was not disappointed, the sofa on which the girls had been lovingly eating each-other's pussy had been stained by love juices and both women had moved on the large carpet in the center of the room. They seemed completely oblivious to his return, and he could understand why. In his absence, the situation had escalated. Their only article of clothing having been abandoned, Emmeryn and Aversa were now engaged in a furious session of intense scissoring. Each had her right hand on the ground for support while the left arm was used to embrace the other. Their forehead were touching as they eyes were locked onto each other's. And Robin could also see the liquid flowing where their pussy were furiously grinding together. It was a hot, desperate contest to make the other cum first. And going by their frantic panting and moaning, both were getting very close.

While he could have let his lovers know of his return, Robin chose not to, he loved to see his women get along so well. This went on for a few more minute, the two women repeatedly pulling each other in passionate kisses, their tempo growing by every second, until finally, both came simultaneously. They both let out a scream of ecstasy as their pussy squirted together, it was a no winner contest but it was obvious they didn't mind. It was only when they finally settled down, panting and giggling together, that they noticed Robin watching them. No words were exchanged, all three of them knew what came next as they moved together to the bedroom.

* * *

"Hmm... H-Haah! T-That's g-good... K-Keep going..." Now in their shared bedroom, Robin was seating in a chair as his two beautiful companions worshiped his big cock. Both were looking up at him while doing it, Aversa was licking his rod, her head moving up and down, while Emmeryn kept herself busy by sucking his balls. "Huaaah..." He did not try to mask his pleasure, those two were just too god when working together. "I-I'm g-getting close..." Hearing those words, the two girls immediately worked to make him feel even better. First, Emm joined Aversa in licking his shaft before they took turn in getting the whole thing in their mouth. An during all that, they never broke eye contact with him.

It was all too much, the simple feeling of being so loved by the two of them was enough to bring Robin over the edge. "H-Hah! I-I'm c-cuming! G-Girls! I-I'm..! Raaah!" Not able to resist any longer, his cock erupted, spraying white hot cum on the face of his lovers and their waiting tongues. A massive load that they were all to pleased to receive. When the last drop fell on their faces, they went to work in cleaning them, kissing and licking the other's face. Robin just watched them, enjoying the afterglow of such an orgasm.

* * *

"Hmm! H-Hoh! H-Haah!" Being his legal wife, it was Emmeryn that got to be fucked first, while he laid at the edge of the bed, she rode him in reverse cowgirl style. His strong hands were holding her waist, helping her in her movements as he made his best match her rhythm while thrusting into her as she bounced on his member. Aversa, on the other hand, was kneeling before them, switching between sucking his balls, licking Emm's pussy and slurping down any juice that came down flowing from Emmeryn's pussy. That much attention put on her, Emmeryn had already orgasmed and now, both she and Aversa were eagerly waiting for Robin to follow suit.

After giving a good lick to the Exalt's pussy, Aversa purred. "Come on Robin, fill her up. She wants it and it tastes so good when you cum in her." Being already on the verge of cumming, this filthy talk by Aversa was enough to bring Robin over the edge. "R-Right! T-Take it Emm! G-Gaah!" Abruptly pulling his wife down on his cock, Robin allowed his cock to erupt deep in her pussy, giving her another of his massive loads that she loved so much. "H-Hah!? Huaaah!" This sudden explosion of warmth at her core only brought Emmeryn to her second orgasm, arching her back in pure ecstasy, her own pussy erupted, splashing a mixture of her and Robin's juices on Aversa's face.

But Robin was not done yet. "Hyah!?" As Emm relaxed over him, he surprised her by moving his arms under her legs and then placing his hands behind her head. He was now holding her in a full-nelson position. "R-Robin!? W-Wait! I-I'm..! W-Woah!" Ignoring her pleas, he stood up and immediately started to fuck her nice and hard. "H-Hyah! N-No w-wait! G-Guaah!" In this position, she could do nothing to fight back, she was at his mercy and deep down, she loved it. Not one to be ignored, Aversa eagerly went back to slurp on Emmeryn's pussy who was now leaking a cocktail of love juices in large quantity. "O-Oh! H-Huah! Hyaaaah! Robiiiiin!" It did not take long for such treatment to bring Emmeryn to another climax, screaming Robin's name in ecstasy and spasming wildly in his firm hold. "G-Gods! Take it Emm! Guaaaah!" After her wild reaction, it only took a few moments for Robin to climax as well, delivering an even bigger load deep in her already filled womb causing even more cum to overflow and splash on Aversa's awaiting face.

* * *

"MMmmph! HHhm! MHhah!" Having briefly lost her senses after this amazing experience, Emmeryn awoke lying on the bed with her legs spread open only to find that Aversa's head was firmly planted between her thighs, still devouring her pussy as Robin rammed into her from behind. "MMmmah! Mmmph!" The sound coming from the plegian witch were a mess of muffled moaning and slurping sounds, an wonderful melody to her ears. "Mmmmm..." Quickly moving her arms to grab the plegian's head and secure it in its current position, Emm was even quicker to relish in the pleasure that she was giving her.

Meanwhile, like he was with Emm before, Robin was merciless in his thrust. He had already delivered a load into the plegian's eager pussy and after that, she had lost control and had orgasmed at least three times. Now, her wet pussy was clamping down hard on his massive rod and he was ready to give another massive load to her. But before that, he gave her a firm slap on her ass. "Do you like that you plegian whore !? Admit it! You love being used like that!" He followed his verbal abuse by increasing his rhythm. "MMMmph! MMmm!!" Of course, Aversa could not respond but if her flowing pussy was of any indication, she was loving this. "O-Oh! Y-yeess! R-Right h-here!" Feeling yet another orgasm approaching, Aversa doubled her effort to bring the Exalt to her own peak, and it was she was very successful at that.

"MMMMmmghaaaa!" Finally, it had become far too much to bear for Aversa. With a muffled scream, she came, her pussy squirting like crazy around his cock. "O-ooooh! A-Avy! Huuaaah!!" This in turned, caused her to push even deeper against Emmeryn and caused her to reach her orgasm as well, arching her back screaming as her pussy squirted all over the plegian's face. Satisfied by what he was seeing, grabbing the plegian's hips, Robin picked up the pace even more, moving his full cock in and out of Aversa's pussy at high speed. "Take it all you slut! Take my load! Guuuaaah!" With one last mighty slam, he pushed his massive dick deeply into her, releasing a massive load of thick cum for her awaiting pussy. Aversa shaked in his hold, entranced by the warmth of the load that was pumped into her. As he kept releasing rope after rope of hot cum inside her, Robin pulled her up and brought a hand to her cheek in order to turn her head around. There they exchanged a deep kiss while Emmeryn dived to devour the juices that were flowing out of Aversa's pussy and around his cock.

They remained like this for a few seconds, panting and thoroughly enjoying the moment. After that, Robin helped Aversa on the bed, allowing her to take a well deserved rest. After that, he exchanged a deep kiss with Emm, who was tired as well but still went to suck as much of his cum as possible from Aversa's well fucked pussy.

With his lust temporarily satiated and being the only one still able to walk, he exited the room to go and prepare a large dinner for them, the evening was only just beginning and he knew that they will need a lot of energy for tonight.

* * *

"Hmmm... N-Naga..." An hour or so after he left his room, his lovers joined him for supper and, as he should have expected, they totally ignored their dish to suck his cock while he was eating instead. This time, they let each other have a turn. First, Aversa had deepthroated him with vigor until he blew a load directly in her mouth. Now, Emmeryn was sucking his cock, in a more relaxed manner, but with just as much love. "E-Em!" After a whole day of having sex, most of his defenses had collapsed and it was much easier to make him cum. And so, Emmeryn was soon rewarded for her efforts with another thick load of cum delivered right in her mouth, a load that she happily gulped down.

* * *

"O-Oh! A-Ah! Y-Yes... G-Gods!" Since he had been eating his serving while they gave him blowjob, Robin had finished before the two women and was now returning the favor. He was fervently licking and fingering Aversa's pussy and was rewarded with a steady stream of love juice that he eagerly lapped. As for Emmeryn, she was waiting her turn, fingering herself as she watched the plegian witch quiver in delight.

* * *

"MMMmmph! HHhmm!" After they had finished all of the dishes, Robin had not been able to wait any longer. Now he was once more vigorously ramming his cock into Emmeryn as she laid on the table, all the while kissing Aversa as she sitted on the ex-Exalt's face, letting Emm return the favor for Aversa's previous services. He felt more and more of his control waning, he was reaching his own orgasms much faster now and kept wanting more. Right now, he had already delivered another load inside his wife's pussy as he kept thrusting with more and more reckless abandon. It was wild, it was desperate and depraved sex, something all three of them widely enjoyed.

* * *

"G-Gah! W-Woah! R-Robin! I'm c-cuming! I-I'm cuming! Agaaaiin!" Somehow, despite being lost in a haze of sex, they had almost made it back to the bedroom. He was right beside the door, pushing Aversa against the wall, with her left leg held high up over his shoulder. He couldn't make sense of her moans and screams of ecstasy, all he could focus on was the wonderful sensation of her inner walls clamping down on his cock as she came. He was hardly even aware of Emmeryn embracing him from behind as she grinded her body against his while planting kisses on his neck. "H-Hyah!? H-Hooaaah!" And again, he came, inside of her, another massive load despite all those he had been giving them, another wave of thick semen that came splashing down on the ground below them, splattering their legs.

"H-Huh! Hyah! R-Robin!?" And he dind't stop, the last drop of his load had barely left his cock that it was rock hard again. And again, he rammed into the plegian who was quickly loosing her mind, her eyes were rolling in her head and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. This only fueled his fire even more and he kept ramming the plegian, fucking her through countless orgasms before filling her womb again, and again, and again.

* * *

"H-Huah! O-Ooaah! A-Ah!" They were now back in their bedroom but had yet to make it to the bed. Well, he and Emm had to, Aversa had already collapsed on it, massaging her ravaged pussy while wearing a big dumb smile on her face. As for the married couple? They were standing before the bed, Robin was ramming Emmeryn from behind, having taken hold of her arms, her body and her boobs were moving back and forth in sinchrony with his powerful thrusts. Her pussy as well was already leaking cum, indication that he had also already just creampied her, but he wasn't sure, everything was a bliss.

"H-Hah!? Hyaaah!" Moving his arms to embrace his wife and pull her against him, he worked to give her another variety of savage and feral thrust before erupting inside her, causing her whole body to tense as she let out a lust-filled scream. She had barely time to relax before he started moving again.

* * *

Eventually, he managed to regain some form of rational thoughts. When he did, he was lying on top of Aversa as she lied face down on the bed. He had his arms around her, holding to her massive chest and he could feel his still erect member unloading into her. He was panting now and he could begin to feel the toll of all this day's session of sex. Aversa, on the other hand, had just passed out, she had finally reached her limit.

Pulling out of her, Robin could contemplate his work, the plegian woman that was breathing softly was completely covered in sweat, cum and her own juices, even more cum was still leaking from her pussy. A small smile of satisfaction was on her face, it was a twisted but beautiful sight for the tactician, for it served as proof that he could repay those women who had loved him with his own love.

His musing was interrupted when he felt the bed sheet move. Looking up, he found Emmeryn, his kind and beautiful wife, she was panting as well, nearly exhausted by all that non-stop fucking. She was looking at him, her expression was a mixture of nervousness, lust and excitement, that made him realize that his cock was still rock hard and that the fire inside of him was not extinguished yet.

Their gaze met and nothing needed to be said, Emmeryn positioned herself, laying on her back, holding her legs apart for him. He didn't wait any longer. Never once breaking eye contact, he knelt in front of her, carefully directing his cock inside her, prompting a moan of satisfaction to escape her lips. When it was fully in, he moved to lay on top of her, placing her legs over his shoulder and slowly pushing his dick deeper inside of her. His eyes fixed on hers and hers fixed on his.

Then he started to move, slowly at first but quickly picked up the pace, those were his and hers last bits of strength and they wanted to make the most out of it.

"A-Aah! H-Hooah! G-Guaah!" Soon, the sound of his skin slapping against her could be heard, he was giving her all he got, relentlessly pounding her pussy in a mating press. Juices were leaking out and her eyes were becoming unfocused but she still tightly held on. "O-Oh! Haah! G-Guah!" He was grunting and moaning as well, he could feel his dick grow bigger and her pussy getting tighter around it, their voices were growing louder with every thrusts. "Y-Yes! H-Huah! A-Ah! R-Robin!" Her pussy was now squirting in large quantity with every thrust, despite having very little room to do so, she did all she could to match his thrust, to pull him deeper into her. "G-Ggh! Guuuaaah!"

"O-Oh! Woaaah!" Unable to hold back anymore and determinated to finish with her, Robin suddenly stood on his legs, moving her lower body up with him and hammered inside her pussy with all his might. This was crazy, this was pure, lust-filled, savage sex. "Ooooh! AAAaaaah!" Emmeryn came, screaming and thrashing wildly under him. She came harder than she had before, her pussy squirting uncontrollably while she was still being pounded and fucked in the ground by her lover's rod. But it was not to last, his lover's screams of pleasure, the feeling of her wet pussy sucking his cock, he could take no more. "Guuuuaaaah!" Letting out a might roar, with one last deep thrust, he let out everything he had left, his biggest load today, right into her deepest part. There was so much that it almost immediately came spraying out of her pussy.

They stayed like this, unmoving, unable to move in the aftermath of such a mind-shattering orgasm. They were panting and utterly spent but completely satisfied. Once he was able to feel his body again, he collapsed onto her as she pulled him in a deep, passionate, love-filled kiss as he finished unloading cum inside her. Both rejoicing in the warmth of their embrace. Then, he used the last of his forces to roll on his side and pull Emmeryn to rest her head on his shoulder. A shift on the side and another weight came on his other shoulder, Aversa had recovered just enough to join them in this position.

And so, laying on his back with his family at his sides, holding him close, Robin closed his eyes and went to sleep. A large smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This ended up longer than i thought it would be. I don't know about you but i like this chapter, i had it planned for a long time now.
> 
> Some of you may feel disappointed that this chapter did not include a new girl, you know, the one that may have been teased last chapter *coff* Tiki *coff*  
But come on! Are you telling me that Robin is living with two hot women and we don't get to see a threesome? Not under my watch!
> 
> I'll have less time to write on the coming days so next chapter may take a while to come. In the meantime, i truly hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always, let me know if and how you think i can improve my writing and, of course,  
Have a very nice day!
> 
> Yours Truly,  
Notsocheesy.


	5. A Warm Reunion in Ferox : Tiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of days after having received her letter, Robin sets out to greet his dear manakete friend and hopefully properly repay her for all she had done for him.

"Hmmm..." Robin was sitting on the front seat of his wagon, sipping hot coffee as he quietly enjoyed the calmness of his surroundings. Today was an important day, early in the morning, he had felt a surge of power in the west, a power he knew all too well. It was Tiki, his dear manakete friend, letting him know that she was arriving. It had been a couple of day since he had received her letter and he had set out to meet her out of town.

Tiki had played a huge role in helping him recover form his descent when his dragon power suddenly awoke within him after his resurrection, her guidance had been very precious to him and something he felt he would never be able to repay properly. She had, after all, saved him from terrible fate. His wives had acknowledged that and had insisted that he set out to meet her out of town instead of waiting for her. That way, she would be able to have some time alone with him as he drove her home. Something they all knew she would want.

And so, Robin was sitting there, in the middle of the Feroxian plain, waiting for the manakete. Of course, he had no way of telling her that he would be here in advance but he did not need to. Being in possession of a large reserve of divine power himself, he had taken to let that power radiate from his body. Any common person would not see the difference, but for Tiki, he would look like a shining beacon in the night.

He had been waiting for a little less than one hour when a blast of wind and a blinding flash caught his attention. There, wearing a thick cloth over her traditional attire, the green haired voice of Naga had just landed, transforming back in human form. She looked as beautiful as ever and, when she looked back at him, he could see her radiant smile and the tears of joy that threatened to fall one her face. It had been almost a year...

"Robin!" He had barely the time to set foot on the ground when she tackled him on the ground in a tight hug. He did not have time to say anything to her either, given that she immediately pulled him into a loving kiss.

* * *

"So peaceful..." After an intense session of making out with the manakete, Robin had invited her to seat next to him as he guided his horses back on the road. Tiki had eagerly accepted and had her head resting on his shoulder, enjoying the calm Feroxian countryside and the fresh wind caressing her face. Robin had one arm around her waist, keeping her close to him, occasionally giving her a kiss on the top of her head while she occasionally pecked him on the neck. "I missed you so much..." There was no need for anything else, both simply enjoying the other's presence.

"Yeah... Me too..." She had that calming aura around her, something that made him always feel safe and at ease. But his musing was interrupted by the sound of her sniffing him. "Tiki?" He was not expecting that but when he looked back at her she had a suggestive look in her eyes and gave him a smirk. "~Oh my! Robin! You've been doing it a lot lately didn't you? You stink of sex!" She was pinching her nose in mock disgust. Huh, so eager he was to meet her that he didn't bother wash himself after yet another night of sex with Emmeryn and Aversa. "Well... You know Emm and Avy, someone has to take care of them. Also, Anna is in town, just to let you know." He winked at her, making her giggle. "What a gallant man you are Robin, taking care of so many women without regards for your own desire, i am impressed." They both laughed, it was always nice to talk with Tiki, she was so easy to be around for him.

"Speaking of which, I only took this cloak to protect me from the wind, and I am still a bit cold. You wouldn't mind helping me as well would you sir Robin?" She snuggled closer to him. Obviously, she only wanted a hug but he had another idea. Instead of hugging her closer, he moved his arm behind to hold open the flap of the wagon. "Don't worry milady, I have prepared some accommodations inside my coach." Looking back, Tiki noticed that a large mat had been placed inside, along with many pillows and sheets. She could even feel a spell keeping the air warm inside. It was easy to guess what Robin had been preparing for.

She turned back to him to give him a mock glare. "You planned for this didn't you?" He just laughed. "Well, I like to think that I know you well, also, I know myself. And more importantly, I always come prepared." He gave her a bow making her giggle again, music to his ears. "And you would want me to leave you alone in the cold? You still have to drive us home mister." To that, Robin just pointed at his two horses. "Don't worry madam, Philip and Anastasia here," He nodded to his horses "Are very intelligent, they know the road and are more than capable to bring us back safely." He inched his head closer to murmur in her ear in a sultry tone. "And they _will_ take their time in doing so, leaving me plenty of time to _help__ you _fight the cold." She blinked at him, surprised but very pleased by his not so subtle approach, then, without a word, she stood up and entered the wagon.

Robin just laughed, and after ordering his horses to bring them home, he followed her in.

* * *

"Mmmmh! Mmmmmph!" Again, he had just entered that she tackled him on the very comfortable mat and pulled him in a sloppy and lustful kiss. She had already discarded her cloak and her boots and was now trying to help him undress. It seemed that she had been just as eager to bed him he was to bed her. They struggled like this for a few seconds, still making out, until he decided to take attend to her need and plunged a hand in her now exposed panties. She was extremely wet and moaned in his mouth when he started fingering her.

"O-Oh!? A-Aaah!" Unable to contain himself, he then proceeded to pull down her undergarment, exposing her pussy, and eagerly started to feast on it, causing Tiki to throw her head back in delight. It has been so long since Robin had taken care of her like this, she had missed this so much that she didn't try to resist and just rejoiced in the pleasure he was giving her. Her pussy kept leaking under his attention and he was all to happy to slurp all the juices that came out.

During that time, Tiki had removed all of her remaining clothes except for her tiara. So when Robin stood up and removed his own to reveal his massive member, she was more than ready to accept it. Laying on her back, she took hold of her ankles and spread her legs apart. "Take me Robin. R-Right now! I-I want it. E-Ever since last time, I-I have yearned for it! I-I've always wanted it!" There was no way he could deny such a request, positioning his rod at her entrance, he braced himself and with a loud grunt, slammed into her pussy, making the manakete squeal in delight.

* * *

"H-Hah! Oh! O-Oh! Hyah!" He was not going easy on her, he keeping a high rhythm with his powerful thrusts. Laying on top of her, pushing her down on the mat, he was dominating the voice and she loved this. Juices were flowing out of her pussy with each of his savages thrusts and he soon felt it tighten in response. "H-Hoh! Hytaaah!" "Ggh! Hoaah!" He did not attempt to delay his orgasm, together they came and he delivered his massive load in her deepest parts, the first of many.

"G-Guah!? Hoah!?" But he was not going to let her rest, his cock turned hard almost right after and he did not even attempt to slow down, instead, he kept slamming inside the thrashing woman below him. Tiki's face was already expressing pure bliss, the manakete never tried to hide her feelings or resist the pleasure to save face, on the contrary, she gave herself completely up to the pleasure, letting her lover enjoy her lust-filled screams.

"H-Hah! Guaaah!" When he came again, Tiki had already hit multiples orgasms. Her tongue was sticking out and she had tried to use it to lick his face when they weren't fervently kissing. But now, with another wave of thick hot cum flowing in her pussy, she could only throw her head back in ecstasy and helplessly kick the air as her whole body shook from the experience. "Mmmmpf! Mmmmah!" But it didn't take her long to recover and she hungrily pulled him toward her to capture his mouth in a sloppy, lustful kiss while his cock kept thrusting and continued to spread his warm semen in her wet pussy.

* * *

"That... That was quite something..." They were now laying side by side on the makeshift bed, their bodies tangled up as she nuzzled her face against his neck, taking in the powerful sent emanating from him while enjoying the feeling of his warm seed oozing from her pussy. Their were slowly rocking with the movement of the carriage, quietly enjoying the afterglow of their last powerful orgasms.

"Yeah..." He didn't mind resting for now, Emmeryn and Aversa had taken care of his wildest desires a few days ago which allowed him to just enjoy the warmth of her body. "Mmmm..." But his companion turned out to be a little more restless, Tiki had taken tightened her hold on his arm and had started, slowly at first, grinding her wet pussy against him. "Oh?" Then, with one hand, she grabbed his member and started stroking it, she did it gently at first but she was doing it vigorously now. She went to kiss him again, moving her body over his. "Mmh! Ah!" He returned the favor by fingering her pussy with equal fervor and she soon moved her hips to accentuate the pleasure. Her hairs, damp with sweat, were tickling his face as her green eyes stared lovingly down at him. A lust filled gaze that he promptly returned.

"Hmmm... Yessss..." He knew exactly what she wanted to do so he helped her by taking hold of her hips and lifting her over his cock. Once there she positioned it right under her entrance and happily slide down onto it. "Y-You're s-so big... Let me take care of you now..." She leaned forward to caress his face and kiss him again, murmuring those words into his ears and he was thrilled to oblige her.

"Hmmm... Haah..." She rolled her hips, sensually, she was content in keeping things slow for now. After all, she had finally been pounded by her beloved Robin after a year of wait and now that her main urge had been satisfied, she had an easier time at containing herself. "Hmmm... Fuuaa.." She picked up the speed a bit, placing her hands behind her head and straightening her back. That way, she would give him full view of her massive breasts as they bounced up and down. Robin was not going to stay idle either and since she was inviting him to do so, her brought his hands to her chest and started massaging her breasts before kneading them. "H-Hoh! H-Hoah!" Tiki arched her back, he was doing an amazing job with his hands and she could feel him starting to thrust upward as well, harder and harder.

"Kyah!? Huah!" Suddenly, Robin tightly squeezed her breasts while giving her some powerful thrusts that shook her core. "Such big tits, i wonder... Are they still full of milk?" Her lover's touch became rougher, he was now using his hold on her breasts to move her up and down his shaft while he slammed into her pussy from below. "G-Gaah! Huaaah!" Tiki had not been prepared for such an assault and could not muster any resistance, she felt herself drool as her head was thrown back in pure bliss. Her nipples were hard, she could feel the pressure building inside her chest and soon, it all came crashing through her. "Huaaah! Robiiiin!" With one last hard squeeze, her tits released a spay of milk while her pussy squirted around her lovers cock, Tiki's whole body shook in pure bliss. "G-Ggh! A-Aah!" Such a sight and the feeling of her pussy spraying juice around his cock was enough for Robin and, with a few more savage thrusts upward, he promptly creampied the manakete as she crashed through her orgasm.

"H-hah... Huah!?" Having not yet recovered from such a powerful orgasm, Tiki almost fell back when Robin sat up. He then brought one of her hard nipples to his mouth and started to suck it, eagerly drinking her milk. "R-Robin! T-That's... Hyah!" Still sensitive form this whole ordeal, she couldn't help but cum again form her tits being sucked like this. "Y-You... Hah! Amazing... Haaah..." She collapsed in his embrace, this had been more than she had prepared for and she needed to catch her breath.

"H-Huah!? R-Robin!?" Sensing her weakness, Robin was quick to take the opportunity and laid back down, pulling the manakete with him. He then moved his arms behind her, grabing her but and adjusting her on his cock. "H-Hhoooh! Aaaah!" When he felt her position was right, he brutally pushed her down on his dick while giving a good thrust upward. "M-Muh! Kyah! G-Gah!" Despite being on top, all Tiki could do while he fucked her was to hold on to him and moan in wild pleasure. Her pussy was leaking large amounts of liquids and having them pressed against his toned chest caused her breasts to spill even more milk. However, right now, Robin did not pay attention to any of this and was only focusing on reaching his orgasm. "H-Hah! Ggh! Gaaaah!" And reach it he did, tightening his hold on the poor manakete, he slamed into her again to deliver more thick seed for her to enjoy. "O-Oooh! Woooah!" This what she had yearned for, all those months, all she had wanted was to be fucked silly by her man. And now that she was, she screamed and thrashed in delight.

* * *

"Hmmppf! MMmmhh!" While she was still recovering from the hard fucking he had given her, Robin had moved Tiki so that she would rest on her shoulders with her legs up and spread wide open. He had then moved to kneel before her, giving her his cock to suck on while he worked to please her pussy. "MMMMmm! Ggghk! G-Gaah!" And please her he did, in this position he had free reign to use both hands and his mouth, so he altered between devouring her pussy, fingering it and rubbing it with both hands. All the while rocking his hips to fuck her mouth, already having given her two load to enjoy. "MMMMMmmmm!!" He made her crash through several orgasms like this, her legs shaking and kicking wildly while her pussy squirted like a fountain, truly an enthralling sight. Plus, her orgasms were coming faster and faster, a sign that she was at his mercy now, he had been waiting for that. "Gghk! Gghk! HHhmmpf!" Thrusting harder in her mouth, he gave her one last load, pushing deep in her mouth. Once all of it had been released, he rose to his feet.

Seeing this, Tiki tried to move too but she was too weak now and only managed to wiggle a bit. In any case, it was too late, Robin had positioned himself over her, his intentions were clear. "R-Robin?" Feeling her endurance waning by the seconds, Tiki sent him a nervous look, he ignored it and guided the tip of his cock in her already messed up pussy. "Brace yourself Tiki, I am going to fuck you silly." His voice was harsh, commanding and Tiki felt a shudder of both excitement and panic course through her body. She couldn't find the resolve to talk back, not to him, she could only whimper as he prepared himself to ravage her.

"Hooaaah! A-Aaaaah! AAaah!" Without any form of mercy, Robin furiously pounded the manakete, savagely thrustin downwards, hammering her pussy. Tiki had lost all sense of reason, screaming, thrashing under the pressure, cumming continuously, spraying her juices all over the interior. "Haaaah! Hyyaaah!" His skin was violently slapping against hers, splashing even more of her juices on the mat. Robin had been fucking her like this for quite some time now and he had already released many loads in her pussy but he had also sprayed his cum all over her body multiple times as well.

"Gaaah! AAaaah! WAaah!" She screamed and shook wildly, Robin had brutally slammed into her again, spilling even more cum inside her pussy and causing even more to spurt out. He was in a frenzy now, his member stayed hard, regardless of how many time he came. Hell, it stayed hard even while he came and he kept furiously hammering her pussy her while his cock filled it with large amounts of sticky cum. Her only reprieve where the few seconds during which he pulled out and sprayed more hot and gooey semen all over her body. This was a full display of the power that he possessed, a savage display of his most feral instincts.

"Ggha! Hugh! Guuaaah!" "Aaaah! AAAaah!" And he roared, slamming deep into her, this time, he pushed deeper than he had before, pumping his largest load yet, sending even more cum squirting out of her pussy in the process. Her tongue lolled out of her drooling mouth. Finally, after such a wild fucking, Robin pulled out of her and took a moment to breath. He silently contemplated his doing, Tiki had ha big dumb smile on her cum-covered face, cum was still spurting out of her fucked-up pussy in quantity and it didn't seem that she could take anymore for now. However, he knew that this was exactly what she had wanted, after this long, it was clear that she had hoped that he would ravage her.

He let out a deep, satisfied sigh, she had needed a rough fucking today but maybe next time, they'll even get to cuddle a bit more. Still, the sight of Tiki, the serene voice of Naga, entirely covered in cum with her pussy filled up was something to behold. This gave him an idea. With a flick of his wrist, he summoned some ropes to tie the manakete's hands to her ankles and keep her legs apart. He then summoned some more to tightly hold the manakete in this position before folding her panties and using them as a plug to keep his cum inside her pussy. Tiki had made him left Emmeryn and Aversa alone for the whole day, it was only natural that she helped him bring them a gift and surely they would be delighted to eat his cum from her well-fucked pussy, plus, the manakete certainly wouldn't mind the extra attention.

Giving one last look at his work, he noted that the panties wouldn't completely prevent his cum from spilling out but he didn't mind, if too much got out of her pussy, he would be all to happy to fill it again.

After all that was done, Robin put up some clothes and exited the wagon for a breath of fresh air, today had been really fun already but something told him that the best had yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was Tiki's chapter, i couldn't decide at first if I wanted this to be a romantic reunion or a session of wild depravity. But after giving it some thought, I came to the conclusion that Tiki really wanted to be fucked silly after this long and that she could wait longer for the more sensual stuff.
> 
> Sorry if you wanted something less..."wild".
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As of right now, I have one more chapter that I can write down before running out of ideas. But worry not, I can already feel my twisted mind working to find more depraved inspiration!
> 
> One more thing, feel free to tell me which was your favorite chapter so far and why it is, thank you! 
> 
> As always, let me know what you liked and what you really didn't like. Also, please tell me if my English is good enough and if/how it could be improved, and please do the same for the overall form of my writing. Thanks!
> 
> With all that being said, hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading!
> 
> I wish you a wonderful day!
> 
> Yours truly,  
Notsocheesy.


	6. Depraved Reunion in Ferox : Emmeryn, Aversa, Anna and Tiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin come back home with a present for his women only to find out that they have prepared something for him as well. What ensue is a long afternoon of passion and depraved sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This took a while to write.
> 
> Ok, so a few things.
> 
> When I first started to write this I never thought it would go this far so this chapter serves as a bit of celebration to that and to the fact that I managed to post a lot of chapters.
> 
> This is why this chapter is almost 10k words.
> 
> So here are some things to know:
> 
> The chapter is long and there were many times were I thought I might end it there but kept going instead. That's why it might feel like it's dragging on after the first half. Sorry about that.
> 
> Also, this chapter is a bit more 'wild' or 'kinky' that the previous ones, I hope it's not too much of a problem, I had a lot of fun writing this.
> 
> So, here's to you, dear reader.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Robin gave a mock exasperated sigh. "You're not making this easy for me Tiki." He smiled down at the manakete, thay had been traveling for a few hours and they were due to arrive soon. Alas, to his dismay, Tiki made a very poor cum container. She had become too sensitive and couldn't stop trembling in pleasure, spilling his precious thick cum on the mat and out of her pussy."H-Heh...Heeh...sowwy...h-heeh..." Tiki's apology was barely understandable amid her ragged breaths and depraved moans, it didn't help that her tongue was sticking out of her mouth either. Robin tsked, as he pulled up his pants.

He had just finished refilling her pussy yet again, after redoing it already several times. "You better not spill any more." He gave her butt a firm slap, making her yelp or at least attempt to. "..h-haah..yaas maastaah..." He chuckled, he would have let the manakete rest for the trip but she had been the one to call him, whining about how much cum had been leaking from her pussy and begging for a refill and calling him her master, he hadn't expected that from her, not yet. After such a touching moment, he had decided to regularly check up on her and pump her full of cum without her needing to ask.

That was also the reason why he was just wearing his pants, with no underpants, now that he was back sitting outside, that way he just had to remove one article of clothing to go back at pounding Tiki. It also allowed him to cool himself down, with his bare chest exposed to the cold Feroxian wind, and helped him resist the urge of utterly ravaging the manakete whose faint moans he could still hear.

He was very eager to return home, in order to keep the manakete's pussy filled with cum, he had to draw some of his dark heart's power. This had allowed him to cum larger loads at a higher frequency without breaking a sweat but it also made him hungry for more and he could feel his mind slowly descend further into depravity. What he had first expected to be a warm and sensual reunion would at first was likely to become another mad night of wild fucking.

Thankfully, he soon arrived in sight of his house but something caught his attention. In the pen where he kept his horses, he spotted two new specimens that were definitely not his. Furthermore, he could see that a carriage had been parked behind the main building. He smiled from ear to ear, that was Anna's cart. He had managed to come visit her once after their meeting and it seemed that the merchant had grown tired of waiting for him.

With his eagerness madly intensified, Robin quickly parked his own cart and released his horses. Then, he climbed back inside the wagon and promptly undressed. Since Anna was here as well, and that she, along Emmeryn and Aversa, had probably prepared something for his return. He would have to work extra hard to make it the best present possible for them.

* * *

"Mmhg! Aaaaah..." Stroking his member, Robin came yet again, making sure to cover as much of the manakete body as possible with his thick white and smelly semen. To achieve his goal of offering an amazing meal to the women inside his home, he had started by vigorously pleasuring the manakete's large bust, making it nice and hard so that all the other would have to do was suck her tits to drink her delicious milk. Then, he had fucked her hard, again, unloading twice inside her pussy and carefully delivering another load on top of the cum that was overflowing, creating a small mount of gooey cum. He had then proceeded to furiously stroke his member and spraying load after load onto her naked body, especially her face.

"Now, remember, i need you to stay as still as possible, I don't want you to spill anything, understood?" He was kneeling beside Tiki, he had just given her a stamina potion he had brought and freed her from her bindings., he knew she wanted to remain conscious for what was about to happen to her. "...awwkaaaay..." Her mind was still a mess and that mumbling was all she could manage. "Good, now open wide." Satisfied with her enthusiasm, Robin faced her and presented his hardened cock to her mouth. "Aaaw" Obeying his order, Tiki opened her mouth to receive his dick, a reward for her cooperation and a distraction to keep her from trembling too much. Moaning at the feeling of the manakete slurping on his member, Robin placed his arms around her waist and carefully lifted her up.

* * *

Robin was many things, he was smart, handsome and powerful. He was the legendary shepherd's tactician, the famed Grandmaster of Ylisse and the slayer of the fell dragon, Grima. But more importantly right now, he was rich, really rich. Thanks to his fortune, he had been able to buy a large parcel of land in Regna Ferox and build his home there. This had been important because he wanted a quiet place to live in, and so did his wife. But it was also important now because the fact that all the land surrounding his house was his meant that no one was going to see the very naked tactician carrying a very naked and cum covered manakete outside of his home while she hungrily sucked his cock.

"Hgh! Haaa... T-Tiki! G-Gods!" The stamina potion's effect were starting to show, earlier than he had expected and while he was busy carrying her, Tiki had recovered enough strength to start frantically moving her head sucking his cock, moving her tongue all around his shaft and taking it deep in her throat. And since their activities had also made him much more sensitive and prompt to cum, he found it really hard to keep walking. "G-Gods! A-Agh! WOoaaah!" And just like that, her energetic blowjob caused him to cum, filling her mouth with his delicious semen. "G-Gods, w-we're j-just there, j-just w-wait." But Tiki would have none of that, it was rare to have him cornered like thant and now that she did, she would squeeze every bit of satisfaction that she could. "O-Oh! A-Ah! T-Tiki!" He may not have been able to see the mischievous look on her face but he could sure feel her giving him a blowjob. What would peoples think do if they knew the divine voice of Naga loved sucking cocks and was now an expert at it?

He had been acting so arrogantly but now, in his already precarious state of mind and with the manakete sucking his cock during his orgasm, Robin's own resolve collapsed and he gave in the pleasure. He thrusted into her has she sucked him, completely giving up on his initial goal, shaking her body and spilling everything in the process. "G-Gah! O-Oh! Woah!" Soon, with his mind in such a haze, his legs gave up under him and both he and the manakete collapsed on the ground. Here, they laid, covered in a mess of sweat and love juices, panting.

"Mmmm..." Tiki was smiling, satisfied with her work and feeling her energy come back, it was nice to get that sort of victory from time to time. Sure, they had wasted all of their work but surely he wouldn't mind..."A-ah... Robin..?" When she had looked at the man, he was trying to get up, she could hear his ragged breath and when he looked back at her, her heart skipped a beat. She was a dragon, a very powerful one at that, so she could feel the power radiating from him. He was not about to let her go scot free after this. Slowly he stood up and peered down at with a hard gaze. Suddenly, all of her forces seemed to vanish, her body had been frozen in place by his look alone, she couldn't even reach the door to get another girl to help her. When he stepped toward her, is cock harder than ever, she could only manage a nervous smile and a small plea. "P-Please be gentle?"

* * *

Anna didn't know whether she was in hell or in heaven. She had been disappointed when she learned that Robin wasn't home when she first arrived but she had been thrilled to know that he was due to come back with Tiki. She was rather fond of the manakete and couldn't wait to see what they could do together with Emmeryn and Aversa. Speaking of which, they had invited her to remove all article of clothing and help theme prepare a welcome gift for both Robin and Tiki. That was how she found herself with her hands tied under her knees, positioned on the sofa facing the door with her head down, gagged and blindfolded, all the while two dildos that had been carefully selected by Aversa were magically moving in and out both her ass and pussy at high speed.

"MMhmhmh! GHmmh! HMMmph!" She didn't know how long she had been her and how many time she came. All she was aware of was the amazing sensation of her holes being fucked non-stop by the toys while her love juices were streaming down her body. Occasionally, she even felt one of the two other women sitting next to her and licking slurping those juices.

"Say Emmeryn... Isn't that Robin's wagon?" But now, Emmeryn and Aversa were looking out of the window that overlooked the back of the house. Robin was due to arrive anytime now and Aversa had spotted the newly parked cart beside Anna's. "Oh? Yes, it is... Did he just arrive? Can you see him?" Emmeryn joined in looking outside, thrilled by the news of her husband's imminent arrival but they couldn't seem to find him. "Huh, he must be at the front door then..." It was a bit strange, if he and Tiki truly had arrived, they would have barged in by now.

"Well if they are at the front door, let's just greet them." With that sultry voice of her, Aversa decided their course of action and was already on her way to the main door, she too was very eager to bring the lovely manakete back in their bed. "I can't wait~" Closely followed by Emmeryn, she stepped outside, leaving Anna to moan in desperation.

* * *

"Oh my..." They had been right, somewhat. Robin and Tiki were indeed right at the front of the house but they would not have barged in anytime soon. Before them was a sight to behold, all three girls could feel their pussy getting wet by the instant.

"Hoaaah! Haagh! Heeaah!" With her hands and knees on the grass, the divine voice of Naga, symbol of peace and serenity to the world, was screaming and squealing uncontrollably as she was savagely rammed from behind by Robin. Cum and sweat were trickling down her body as it was rocked forward by his mighty thrusts. More cum could bee seen between her legs, flowing from her pussy. They had no idea how long they had been going at it but it was clear that the manakete was barely holding on to her sanity.

"He.. He is in quite the mood isn't he?" This was to be expeced, Robin had grown more 'feral' in the last month and he already had fucked them wildly a few day earlier. They had ultimately been able to take care of his urge but it seemed that the manakete's arrival had caused it to return at full force.

"G-Gah! H-Hah! Guuaah!" Meanwhile, Robin didn't slow down, on the contrary, he pounded the poor manakete even harder, releasing thick load after thick load into her while he roared. "A-Agh! Aaaah! Heeeah! Ooooh!" Tiki took the fucking like a depraved whore, her arms had ran out of strength and had given out under her. She had her head resting on the floor while Rovin still held her hips and kept fucking her. She was barely aware of anything more than the feeling of his thrust.

"I don't think they are going to come in anytime soon... Mmmm..." Aversa had positioned herself behind Emmeryn and had moved one hand to come and caress her pussy. The sight was just so entrancing. "Let's get Anna." The two women quickly return inside to pick up the merchant and bring her outside, it was still mid-afternoon and not too cold yet, it was a sunny day and this side of the house wasn't exposed to the wind. Plus, Robin would surely help them stay warm once they joined in.

* * *

"Haaah! OOoaah! Gaaah!" Of course, all this went completely unnoticed by the two people fucking outdoors. Robin was once more filling Tiki's pussy with plenty of cum, he was so far gone that he could barely stop cumming, he had been unloading into her nonstop for at least a whole minute. Finally able to reign back some control of his body, Robin pulled out, spilling a bit more cum on the manakete's back. She had been fucked silly despite having just drunk a stamina potion. "Heh, that'll teach you..." He jokingly scolded her, after all, she had caused him to spill all of his precious gift for his wives. Perhaps he could try to fill her up again...

He was brought out of his musing by a pair of arms embracing him from behind. "Welcome home, my love." Emmeryn was hugging him and he could feel her bare chest pressing on his back, she had come outside naked. "Oh my~ Quite the show you put up." Aversa was here as well but when he turned to face her, his attention was instead captivated by the sight of his beloved merchant girl lying on her back with her rear up in the air and her arms tied to her legs. She was in the same position he had put Tiki for most of the trip with the addition of the two sex toys hammering her pussy and ass.

"This is a welcome gift. She is all yours." Emmeryn murmured in his ear, he sighed. "Well, I had something planned as well but Tiki here..." He gave a firm slap on the manakete's but, making her squeak. "Spilled all of my gift." He was obviously not angry at her, he just knew that the manakete liked it when he treated her like that. "H-Haahah... saaawwwyy wwwobbbiin...H-Heheeh..." Well, at least she was apologizing. "What are you talking about..." Aversa came forward. "There's plenty for us to eat." Indeed, the rough fucking she had received had filled her with plenty more cum. "We'll take good care of her, now go fuck that merchant silly." His wife's words were all the prompting he needed, he would leave Emm and Avy to devour the voice of Naga while he prepared another gift by filling Anna's pussy up and showering her with his cum.

* * *

Anna was already in quite a mess when he reached her, mumbling incoherently against her gag. according to Emm, she had been trapped in this precarious situation for a couple of hours, poor little thing. Aversa had already removed her blindfold in order to let her see him ravage Tiki, this coupled with the intensity of the dildos movements mad her cum even harder. Now that he was approaching, he could see the desperation in her gaze, her eyes were begging him to pound her like he had done to Tiki.

When he stood next to her, he thought he saw tears of joy in her eyes, he then kneeled in front of her and removed her gag. "H-Hah! R-Robin! P-Please! F-Fuck me! I n-need it! I-I w-want-!" Her pleas were interrupted by his hand clasping his mouth shut. "I didn't do that so you could talk, slut." He berated her, she quietly whimpered, she wanted to be fucked by his thick rod so bad! "First, use that filthy mouth of yours to make me cum. _Then_, maybe, I'll fucking ravege your pussy." Anna widener her eyes, body shaking in anticipation. She didn't need any more encouragement and gladly opened her mouth to take him in.

"OOohm! Hmmm!" "Aaah... G-Good... K-Keep sucking... L-Like that..." Just like all the other women present at the moment, the merchant was very talented, taking his whole cum covered cock inside her mouth and moving her tongue around the shaft. When he felt he was in a comfortable position, he moved his hands to her thigh to spread them even more, there, the dildos were continuing to relentlessly pound her pussy and ass with great quantity of juices flowing out. "Gghgf! Hhmmmph! Ggghaagh!" Using his own magic, he made the dildos move even faster and used one hand to tease her clit, prompting Anna to moan around his cock, to her body to shake in pure bliss and her pussy to squirt even more. "Mmmmm..." This was exactly what he wanted, and in this position, with Anna eagerly slurping on his dick, he started to devour her leaking pussy with loud slurping noise. In the minutes that flowed, Anna crashed through multiple orgasms with no control whatsoever, wildy shaking and thrashing.

* * *

"Ooohmm... H-Hah! O-Oh!? Haaaaah..." Behind the sixtynining couple, Aversa and Emmeryn had made their move on the manakete. Both of them were messily licking and slurping Robin's cum out of her pussy. They also had moved her in the same position they had put Anna, bindings her arms to her legs again, they won't let make the same mistake as Robin, and gave the manakete's most private part their full attention. "H-Hah! Mmmm... G-Gods! Huaaah..." Emmeryn had moved behind the manakete to eat her ass while Aversa had taken the front and was sitting on her face, prompting the manakete to eat her damp pussy with good and hungry licks. This messy display lasted for a good number of minutes, ample time for the two humans to clean up Tiki's ravaged and cum filled pussy.

"MMmmph! GGghg! GGghaah!" Trembling in place, Tiki hit a powerful orgasm, her pussy squirting fluids upwards like a fountain. "Oh! Aah! Mmmm!" Aversa and Emmeryn fought to get as much of the precious fluid as possible on their face and in their mouths, exchanging sloppy kisses and licking their faces. "O-Oh! T-Tiki! Huaaah!" Despite all that and her precarious state, the voice of Nagan was still fighting back and soon, her expert tongue threw Aversa into her own peak, splashing even more fluids on the manakete's awaiting tongue for her to drink.

After a few seconds of catching their breath and some more kissing between the two humans, the two switched place, Emmeryn sitting on Tiki's face while aversa went to work on her ass.

* * *

"Uhg... A-Ah! A-Anna... G-Gods! K-Keep going!" Robin had tried his best to delay this moment, to let the merchant enjoy the taste of his cock as long as possible, but now he was reaching his limit. He had given up on eating her up to thrust into her throat instead. "Gug! G-Gah!! Hoooaah!" With one last thrust, he expelled a wave of his potent cum in her throat. "H-Heh... Aaah... Hahaaah..." He then quicky pulled out to spray the rest of his load onto Anna's face and then her body, leaving her to pant, exhausted. He had been impressed by her hard work had pleasuring him despite the toys that were still fucking her holes. She really had wanted his big fat dick.

"G-Gods Anna, that was amazing..." Standing up, he moved to position himself for what came next and with a snap of his fingers, the sextoys were removed from her holes. "I hope your ready." He gave her a knowing smile. "Y-Yes... P-Please.... O-Oh! Hyah!" He didn't need to be asked for, she had barely time to beg him to fuck her that he slammed his entire shaft inside her pussy from above, making her squeal in delight. Once there, he paused to look at her. "I'm going to fuck you hard, bitch." He told her in a low growl, causing her to whimper in need. Then, he started relentlessly pounding her pussy.

* * *

"O-Oh~ M-Mnh! Aah... W-Would you look at those t-two..." Aversa was back on Tiki's face, having been thoroughly eaten up, the manakete had been too exhausted to put up a fight when the two other women changed her position and went to torment her more. She was now lying on her back, arms tied to her back, eating Aversa's pussy once more while Emmeryn held one of her legs up and grind her pussy against hers. And the fact that she could hear the two women talking about a spectacle she couldn't see did not help ease her frustration.

"Hyah! A-Ah! Y-Yes... T-They r-really going at it...H-Hah!" While the sight was very captivating, the wonderful feeling of the manakete's pussy and tongue made it really hard for them to focus. "Mhhnnnaah... O-Oh! AAaaah..." Tiki and Emmeryn came together, closely followed by Aversa and once more the two human exchange position. This manakete was preventing them from watching a good spectacle, it was only natural that they kept punishing her.

* * *

"Gaaaah! A-AH! Oh! HOoah! EEeeh!" Sploshing sound could be heard from afar as Robin's massive rod was furiously drilling into Anna's overeager and squirting pussy. The treatment she had been subjected to for the last few hours had made Anna way too sensitive. Now, overwhelmed by a feeling of pure bliss and depravity, she just couldn't stop cumming. Her pussy let out large sprays of fluid only for them to splash against Robin's hips has he fucked her silly. The pour merchant had lost all sense of pride and reason a long time ago and was now thrashing and squealing under the pressure of such a wild pounding.

"Guh! O-Oh! GAaah!" Robin's mind was not doing much better, he had completely given himself up to the pleasure, drawing the power of his heart to keep his cock rock hard even as he flooded her insides. He was so far gone now, like his partner, he could barely hold back on cumming. Unloading load after load, sending ropes after ropes of gooey cum inside her without ever needing to stop. "Slut! Damn Whore! Take it! Take all of my cum! Gaaah!" He was releasing a steady stream of thick hot semen inside her, this was all there was to him, the pleasure. "H-Hagh! Heeaaah! OOoaaah!" And Anna was just takind it all, overflowing cum spilling all over her shaking body, this was her heaven, a pure depraved paradise for the redheaded merchant slut. "YAaaas! MAaasttaah! Heeaah! Wwoobiiin!" It was a miracle that she was able make even a little sense of what was happening to her. And they didn't stop, Robin kept furiously fucking his obedient cockslut, cumming buckets inside and outside of her, fiercly spanking her butt, as she screamed unintelligibly in pleasure.

* * *

"Haaah... Woah..." He had no idea how long he had fucked Anna but that had been amazing. He didn't even know when the merchant girl had passed out but she was now, still tied up, unconscious and covered with his precious cum. Maybe he had overdone it a bit but he would make sure to make it up to her later. With his urge temporarily satisfied, he was happy to look as his wife while they licked the redhead's skin. Patiently waiting for them as gulped down as much cum as possible.

Tiki had been left alone on the grass in the same way that they had left Anna to him before, tied up, turned upside down with two dildos furiously fucking her holes. While he found the punishment they had chosen to be a bit severe, he was not about to defend the manakete that had dared to disrupt his plans. He had even gone to her side to give her a good spanking.

"I think it's time that I took care of you two..." After deciding that they had had enough fun, he stepped forward. His wived were done with Anna, now making out to share the cum they had retrieved. They were delighted to hear him say that. "Who do you want to fuck first, beloved?" Emmeryn smiled radiantly at him and Aversa did much the same. What they didn't realize was that all of what had happened had awakened a sadistic part of him. He gave them a big, innocent smile. "Well, I think I know how to decide..." This was going to be fun.

* * *

"MMMppph! HHhmhk!" "Gghk! MMhhk!" As he had planned, the two women had accepted to have their limbs tied together like the merchant and the manakete as well as their mouth gagged, both being thrilled by the idea of some kinky sex with their man. What they hadn't expected was for Robin to retrieve two dildos and insert them on their pussy before casting a spell to make them fuck their pussy. He hadn't been gentle either, making the toys move at high speed from the get go.

"MMMgghh! MMMGHhgk!" "Aw, poor Aversa... Did you just cum? You're letting Emm take the lead." This had been his way of choosing his next partner, letting them being toyed with for ten minutes straight, the one that managed to cum less would be rewarded by being pounded by his dick, the other would have to remain in this position for much longer. This was a contest of strength that they had not been prepared for, he had loved the mix of confusion, nervousness and pleading that passed through their eyes when he had explained the rules.

"MMMgggh! HHgghh!" Aversa came again, it seemed that she was losing control, she was now three orgasms ahead of Emmeryn and he could see the dread building in her eyes, she was pleading for help but he just gave her a vicious smirk and kept watching. It had been a bit more than five minutes and Emmeryn was in the lead, despite what some might think, the former Exalt was quite good at resisting the pleasure when she wanted to. After all, she had had to, with all the times he had fucked her silly. Despite being herself a really good contender, Aversa was just no match for Emmeryn.

There were three minutes left now. Emmeryn had reached her peak soon after Emmeryn and her lead had been reduced to two orgasms. But then, something unexpected happened. "HHnk!? HHHmh!? HHGgfkph!" Emmeryn widened her eyes in panic when she felt her dildo accelerating in her pussy. Not only that, the toy was now also starting to spin, faster and faster. She shot a startled look at Robin, his only response was to shrug and give her a large smile. He had been confused at first but it was easy to understand what was happening. Despite having her eyes rolling back in her head and being seemingly unable to think properly, Aversa had reached out with her own magic and was now influencing the movements of Emmeryn's toy. It was impressive to see her do that despite having her own dildo drilling into her pussy. Emmeryn was sending a pleading look, begging him to intervene as the dildo fucking her kept accelerating both its thrusts and its spin. He would do nothing. on one hand, he hadn't forbidden them to use their magic and on the other, Emmeryn being distressed while a toy was ravaging her pussy was a very arousing sight.

"MMmhHm! GGhhMMpf! HHHGK!" Then it happened, desperate to find a solution, his wife had tried to use her own power to stop Aversa's influence and to do the same to her but it was to late. The toy was fucking her so good that it was impossible to concentrate. Not only had all of her attempts failed but she also had needed to break her focus on resisting the growing pleasure. Not a good move to do with a dildo going crazy in her pussy. "GHHHFK! HHHHM! HHHK!" Eyes rolling back, screaming in her gag, Emmeryn was throwing her head backward, shaking wildly on the grass, cumming again and again, the spinning toy spilling the sending the fluids released by her squirting pussy all around her.

"Aaand... Top!" Robin gave the signal that ten minutes had passed, he stopped the toys and allowed them to rest for a bit. "Well, i think it's safe to say that Aversa won. Sorry Emm, I didn't forbid her to use her magic, your loss." He had moved to retrieve Aversa's dildo and remove her restraints. He was now next to his wife, she was looking at him with a pleading look, begging him to free her as well.

He just tsked shaking his head. "I told you the rules..." She whimpered when he inserted Aversa's wet dildo in her ass. "And you lost." With a snap of his finger, both dildos started moving, slowly at first but were steadily gaining speed. "Now have fun~" Suddenly he snapped his finger again and both dildo's speed abruptly increased as they started spinning very much like hers had under Aversa's influence, causing Emmeryn to thrash on the ground and scream in her gag. He ignored her, she and Aversa had been constantly teasing him lately, she could take that punishment.

"As for you..." He moved back to Aversa, kneeling in front of her legs as she spread them. He laid on top of her, inserting the tip of his massive rod in her wet pussy, she hitched a breath in anticipation, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They exchanged a deep kiss under the envious eyes of Emmeryn "Time for your reward..." He purred before slamming into her.

* * *

"O-Oh! A-Ah! R-Robin! Nhg! Robin! I'm cumming! I-I'm cumming agaaiiin!" Aversa's screams of pleasure resounded in the air. She hadn't been able to keep any semblance of control as her lover fucked her in the ground. Wet splashing noises were accompanying her moans as his dick kept slamming deep in her pussy. They had been going at it for quite some time and he had already given her several full loads deep inside her and her pussy was already overflowing. "AAaah! Hoaah! Roobiiiin!!" She shrieked in pleasure when he squeezed her breasts while doubling his efforts to pound her.

"Hghmh... Mmhmg..." Emmeryn could do nothing but watch with envy as the plegian witch kicked the air and threw her head back, her pussy receiving another thick load from her husband. After ten more minutes of torment, the toys that had been furiously fucking her holes had stopped. Robin had simply forgotten about them, so busy he was fucking Aversa in a mating press. His hands were holding her head by the sides and pushing it down. He himself had risen to crouch over the dark mage, pulling her hips up with him and was drilling into her pussy.

"EEeeh! Aaaah! T-Too much! R-Robiiin I-I..! Wooaaah!" He just didn't care about what she had to say and pumped another truly massive load into her. It was astonishing how much he had released just today. And yet, still tied up as she was, Emmeryn could do nothing but watch while biting her lips, wishing she was in the plegian's position. "Huuaah!? G-Gods! Haaah! HYaaah!" After delivering another mind-shattering creampie to Aversa, Robin rose up even more, pushing the plegian's leg upward head. He was now standing over her, holding her legs up and apart, his dick still firmly buried inside her wet fold. "A-Ah..." Aversa whimpered when she saw the lustful gaze on her lover's face as he looked down at her, a feral smirk on his face. She gulped right before he slammed right back into her, his weight pushing her down and his fat cock delivering massive ropes of thick white seed. "Heeeeh! Hoaaah!" She didn't even have time to recover before he went back at drilling into her pussy.

"G-Gh... Guaaah!" With one last savage thrust, Robin felt his cock erupt inside the plegian, giving her her biggest load yet. Not that Aversa was able to notice, her eyes were unfocused and her mind was a true mess. Feeling that this would be enough for her, Robin pulled out and vigorously stroked his member to make it spray more cum on her naked body.

* * *

"It's only us two now." After leaving a cum-covered passed out Aversa to rest with the other, Robin went to free his wife from her binding. He was very pleased to see of wet her pussy was. "Now, hold still... Woah!?" Right after he had removed her last restraint, Emmeryn seized him and pushed him on the side, rolling around to straddle him. "H-Hey now..." "You meanie! Y-You fucked all of them so well! A-And I-I c-couldn't... I could only watch! It's not fair!" He was a bit surprised by her outburst to say the least, but the way she had started to move her hips to grind her wet pussy on his cock told him she was not completely serious. "Emm... Come on..." His hand went to caress her sides. "It was only a game. You have me all for yourself now. Yes, I'll make it up to you right now." She looked away with a fake pout. "You better... Hoah!" He used his strong arm to lift her up, allowing her to grab his dick and position it at her entrance. "Oh, I will." With those words, he pulled her down on his cock.

* * *

"Hmmah! H-Hah! Y-Yes! Robin! Robiin! A-Amaziiing!" She may be praising him but she was doing most of the work. Emmeryn was bouncing up and down his dick with reckless abandon, moaning out loud, screaming to the Feroxian sky. All Robin did at the moment was to hold her hips and keep her steady. "MMmmmh... G-Gods! E-Emm! Y-You're so tight!" It was amazing how fast she could ride him, she knew all of his weak spots and each time she slammed down on his rod sent waves of pure pleasure through his body. "Y-Yes! C-Cum for me! Cum for me Robiiiin!" Her back arched, it felt so good, for her and for him, they peaked together, their moans filled the air together, it was amazing.

* * *

"Haah! Hooaaah! Robiiiin!" Having climaxed multiple times, Emmeryn did not have the strength to keep up her movements and collapsed on top of him. This, however, would not stop them. Robin embraced his wife has she laid on his chest and promptly started thrusting upwards. Fucking his wife from under her. "HEeeh! OOooh! AAaah!" Emm was screaming so much now, her body overwhelmed by pleasure, it only encouraged him to go faster. "G-Gah! G-Gods! Yes!" And again, he came inside her, and again, she squealed in delight before collapsing onto him and exchanging many sloppy kisses."

* * *

"Hmmmpf! MMMmpf!" More cum filled her inside making her thrash under him. He had changed their position to the one she preferred: With him laying on top of her and pumping her full of cum in a mating press. He loved this position as well, he could see her face expressing so much ecstasy and could dive his dick in her deepest part as he kissed her fiercely. Her pussy was making him feel way to good right now, he couldn't stop fucking her even if he had wanted to, he was cumming endlessly and a steady flow of thick hot gooey semen permanently flooded her pussy. And despite his hazy mind-state, his kept thrusting into her at a maddening speed, spilling much of their juices on the ground. They were intoxicated by each other, unable to make sense of what was happening but they wouldn't stop it for anything in the world.

* * *

"Wow..." Anna, was slowly massaging her pussy, taking in the sight of Robin and Emmeryn undertaking such passionate fucking. Once she would have been jealous of the former Exalt since the first time they had shared a bed together this sight only made her happy. Happy to see both of her friend exchanging so much love. "Yes... It's a nice thing to wake up to." Tiki was doing much the same, masturbating and fondling her breasts. The manakete had woken up first, followed by the merchant. "Heeh... H-Heheeh... That's R-Robin for y-you..." Aversa had woken up last, only to find herself bound much in the same way she had bound Tiki and Anna earlier as those two ate her up like she had done to them.

"Ghg... Guuuuaah!" Robin's feral roar made all three of them shudder. Under him, Emmeryn's body suddenly tensed as a very strong stream of hot cum flooded her pussy once more, then she went limp under a panting Robin.

* * *

"I love you." He told her simply, giving her an honest smile. She was exhausted, for a moment, she couln't feel her limbs anymore, but she still returned his smile. "Me too."

* * *

When Robin and Emmeryn became aware of their surroundings again, the sun was setting. Having spent the whole afternoon fucking outdoors, Robin decided that it was finally time to go home. Aversa being still in no condition to do much, Tiki and Anna volunteered to carry her inside. Of course, they had kept her restrained and had two dildos fucking her while they were doing so, and occasionally, when they felt that she was squirting too much, they gave her pussy a few good licks, all the while promising the dark mage to do all sorts of things to her once inside.

As for Robin, he went back to his wife since, like Aversa, she was too weak to move.

"R-Robin?" Of course, Robin still had plenty of stamina to go and it would be a shame not to use it. So when he picked her up, he placed her in _his_ favorite position. With him passing his arms under her thigh as she faced him, holding her up on his cock. "W-Wait! I-I'm..." He smiled, it seemed he hadn't truly satisfied this sadistic part of his mind yet. "You're still very sensitive right now right?" His smiled turned vicious. "New game Emm, I'm going to move you up and down my cock as I _very slowly_ make my way to the door. Here are the rules, If you cum, I stop and I fuck your brain out, deal?" Damn, that panicked look on her face was too much.

"W-Wha-R-Robiiiiin!?" He didn't give her time to react that he slammed her on his dick. "Oh my! Emm you already came... You know, If you make me stop too many times, I'll have to punish you~" With that said, he steadied his wife turned fucktoy and prepared to fuck her silly. "A-Ah! R-Robin! Waaaiiit! Hyaaaaaah!" Emmeryn's body shook in his hold, her legs kicking the air but that did nothing to stop him from furiously fucking her in the air, causing her pussy to squirt everywhere as he pumped her full of cum.

* * *

"Should I prepare dinner?" Anna asked, Robin seemed to have gone back to fuck his wife silly right in front of the door and Tiki was busy standing on top of a still restrained Aversa, moaning in delight as she vigorously rubbed their pussy together. Receiving no response, Anna supposed she would have to and this gave her an idea, from a bag she had brought with her when she had first arrived, she retrieved a large bottle of stamina potion. She was going to make them a nice soup.

* * *

"AAAH! OOAAAh!" Emmeryn was loosing her mind, she didn't even know how many time Robin had stopped to 'fuck her brain out' but here he was doing it again. At least they had reached the door and he was fucking her against the frame. She kept fidgeting as he banged her relentlessly. This was pure madness and yet, despite a part of her mind panicking, she found that she very much enjoyed this punishment and screamed to let him know. "FUCK ME ROBIN!" Of course, he obliged her, doubling his efforts to utterly ravage his wife.

* * *

"Ohmmm... Mmmmmh... Aah! E-Em! G-Gods! Y-You're such a slut!" Tiki was very pleased when Robin brought her back a very well-fucked Emmeryn, completely filled with cum. Now she was able to exact her revenge on her as well! She had abandoned Aversa in a corner of the room, she had put anal beads in her ass and had fitted two dildo to fuck her gaping pussy. Now she had moved to Emmeryn, big dildo in hand, she treated her like she had been treated, sitting on her face while feasting on her pussy. When she felt that the blonde was not doing enough to please her own pussy, she would remind her of her place by letting the dildo go wild in one of her holes.

"H-Heh... A-Ah! L-Look a-at them go!" When Robin had seen her prepare dinner, he was very thankful and was inclined to show it by fondling her large chest as he sensually fucked her from behind as she braced herself on the countertop. "H-Hah! Y-Yes! W-Woah!" She had made him taste her soup, and while it tasted good and that he was pleased to feel the presence of a stamina potion, he felt that it would be a waste if they didn't have some good drinks as well. "Robin? Robiiiin!!" Kneading her chest harder, the tactician began squeezing her nipples and pull on them. "Waaah! W-Wait! Oh! Aah!" After the first drops of milk started to drip in bowl he had placed under her, Robin started to energetically milk the merchant, spilling much of the precious liquid in the soup. "Oh! Aaah! Hyaaah!" Of course, as an encouragement, he sprayed some of his own white liquid in her pussy.

* * *

"Haaah! OOooh! Haaah!" After having added what he thought was enough of the merchant's milk, the tactician had retrieved the manakete to allow her to contribute. She was on her hands hand knees while he rammed her from behind. During this time, Anna sat on the voice's right and fervently milked her breasts. She had already had some of Tiki's milk before and it was by far the one with the best taste. "Heeaaah! Hoooah!" Tiki too was rewarded with more creampies. And once he felt she had given enough, Robin moved in front of her. In exchange for her contribution, she had demanded to be allowed to drink his own 'milk'. So when he presented her his cock still coated in cum, she happily sucked him out.

* * *

"MMmmm... Aaaah... G-Gods..." "A-Ah! Hmmm... O-Oh!" Robin had released Aversa and Emmeryn on the condition that they played their part as well, which they accepted. Still, Anna and Tiki had decided to make it a bit of a contest, they had set an amount for both women to fill and had formed teams. "A-Ah! A-Anna!" "Come on Avy! You have such a big chest, give me your milk!" Anna was milking Aversa, helping her filling her bowl while Tiki did the same to Emmeryn. Of course, the winning team got to get a reward and the losers would get punished. "O-Oh! G-Gods! T-Tiki!" "Hold on Emm, we're almost there..." As for Robin, he was calmly enjoying the show.

* * *

"OOoooh! A-Ah! MMMmmhh!" Tiki was biting her lips trying to stifle her moans, she was laying on the ground with Anna standing over of her. She was bound again, this time her legs tied behind her head, and Anna was furiously fucking her pussy with a huge strap-on dildo. "Hah! That's right! Take it! Take that dildo! You manakete slut!" Anna loved this, Tiki may have been a dear friend but being able to make her usually serene face twist in ecstasy like that was amazing. "Hooh! Aaaah! HEeeaah!!" Having drank a bit of the potion in advance, Anna was able to pound the manakete hard and fast, causing the poor girl to cum again and again.

"Mmmmm... Aaaah... Nooo..." Emmeryn was in the same position than Tiki. Aversa however was much more gentle, preferring to tease the sage closer and closer to her orgasm, kissing the poor woman's face. "If only you could see your self right now Emm... Tell me, do you want to cum?" While Tiki had been cumming madly from Anna's rough treatment, Emmeryn had yet to climax once. So when Aversa offered her a chance, she knew better than to put a strong front and begged her for her release. "Y-Yes! P-Please! O-Oh! Ohhmmm... A-Avy! Make me cum!" Aversa grinned, this reminded her of their more roleplay-heavy sessions where she and Robin would play the part of the evil plegians dark mages raping and breaking the innocent ylissean Exalt. "Then take that you ylissean slut!" Suddenly, Aversa pounded her dildo inside Emmeryn much like Anna was doing to Tiki. "OOooh! AAaah! Yeeeessss!!" Emmeryn squealed, abandoning all of her pride, thrashing and shaking as she came multiple times.

* * *

"MmMMmmh.... A-Aaah..." "Ooohm... E-Emm... This is all your fault... O-Ooooh..." Tiki and Emmeryn, still restrained, were sitting on the sofa, one huge dildo in each's pussy, fiercely fucking them. For their punishment, Anna had brought out a strange device, a milking machine she had called it. It turned out to be an accurate name as the device's appendage that the merchant had placed on their breast was now sucking their milk and filling a large jar with it. This had been going on for quite some time and now, their pussy relentlessly fucked and their breasts sucked dry. But the worst was that they had to watch their rivals receive the best of the rewards.

"Hoooh! Yeees! H-Hah! I-Inside! YEEees!" Aversa's head was thrown back as Robin's semence filled her. She was on her four, facing her two defeated opponents as he pumped load after load into her. Besides her, Anna had collapsed and was lying face down on the carpet. Plenty of cum was leaking from her well fucked pussy as she had already received many rewards. "O-Oh! G-Gods! A-AAh! Rooobiiin!" Another load filled Aversa before she collapsed too. Seeing her state, Robin opted to let her catch her breath and moved back to Anna. Soon, the merchant's voice filled the room as Robin pumped her full of cum again and again.

* * *

"So?" Anna was quite smug, she saw how all of them eagerly devoured her dinner. She was quite the cook.

"Mmmm... It was delicious Anna. O-Oh..." Robin praised her, he was sipping some tasty milk while Emmeryn sat on his lap, humming happily as his cock was firmly buried in her pussy. Since Tiki had already given much of her milk before their shared punishment, Emmeryn had ended up giving a bigger quantity and was rewarded for it, she was given the opportunity to sit on the best chair, her husband's thick rod. As for the manakete, she was under the table, enduring yet another punishment. She had been given a share of soup but was now forced to lick Anna and Aversa's pussies as they ate their own while a dildo was still ravaging her pussy. She had been expressly forbidden to taste the thick hot cum that was continuously flowing down from Emmeryn's pussy and coating her and Robin's legs.

This whole depraved reunion had been going for hours now and all of the participents were left to ponder what to do next. All of the girls were getting tired and Robin had satisfied most of his urges. "Well, I suppose that the only thing left to do is to have Robin fuck each of us until we are all passed out." Aversa's idea, while very radical was well received but there was one problem. "Right, but how do we choose in which order?" Anna didn't want another contest of strength or something like that, her body couldn't take much more and she wanted to preserve what was left of her strength for Robin.

"How about a simple game of cards between us four. The winner gets fucked by Robin in his favorite stand&carry position until she passes out. The rest of us just keep playing and so on." Tiki had risen from under the table, not before giving a nice blowjob to Robin who had considered that she had endured enough punishment. Her idea was welcomed by sound of approvals from the other and Emmeryn got up to go and get the cards.

As for Robin, he was thrilled by the idea of finishing the night delivering plenty of cum inside those eager women. Thus, in order to maximize the pleasure for everyone, he downed an entire fertility potion by himself. He couldn't impregnate them, he had casted a chastity hex on himself to avoid that for the moment, but now, he would be able to continually cum buckets inside the one he would be fucking without the need to stop his movements.

* * *

Aversa had a hard time focusing on the game, so did Emmeryn and Tiki. This was mostly due to the sound of flesh slapping flesh and the yells of pleasure coming from Anna as Robin carried her to the bedroom, fucking her as he walked. Once their were gone, all three let out a sigh, they hadn't expected that patiently waiting for their turn would be so hard.

"Aaagh-Aah! OOOoh! Robin! Robin! Robiiiin!" Anna completely lost her mind has Robin furiously fucked her pussy. Unable to do anything but scream and yell she took her fucking squealing like a pig. He too was channeling the last of his strength for those last few rounds, drawing once more into his power to cum without interruption deep into her. This, of course, was driving Anna crazy, her arms lost their hold around his neck as she arched her back, only his arms and his big thick dick were preventing her to fall. "Heehee... AGhaaAAa! AaaeEeh!" Her tongue lolled out as her eyes rolled, the intensity of the fucking finally conquered what was left of her strenght in a scream of pure ecstasy.

* * *

* * *

"Damn..." Aversa's pussy was itching to be fucked but it was not to be, looking up, she could see that Tiki was very much in the same state.

* * *

"O-Oh! OOooOOH! R-Robin! M-My love!" It took all of Emmeryn's waning resolve to keep eye contact with Robin as he banged her high in the air. She wanted him to see how much she loved this right now and how much she loved him. "A-Ahh! Y-Yes! YES!" Another wave of hot cum filled her. Her vision turned briefly white and she yelled in pleasure. Robin didn't pay attention, keeping his eyes on her, he inched his head forward making their foreheads touch. More and more cum was pumped into her and he could feel her body tremble more and more. Finally, he pulled her into a kiss, a deep loving one, as he gave one last hard thrust "MMHHMHH!". She moaned in his mouth, he could see her eyes roll backwards as her body went limp in his arms.

* * *

"Ooohm... Mnnaaah" Tiki threw her head back, biting her lips, as she furiously fingered her pussy. She could do nothing else but whine and watch as Aversa was picked up by her beloved Robin and brought back to the bedroom while being fucked senseless. It wasn't fair, she had gone the longest without his cock inside her and yet she was stuck here because of some lack of luck during a stupid card game.

* * *

"G-Gaaah! OOOoaaAah! G-Gods!!" Aversa was screaming to the heavens as she was carried into bed, Robin's large dick slamming insied her pussy, sending rope after rope of cum to flood it. "Aaagaah... HEeehAae!" Her mind had shattered when he had stopped before the bed and fucked her harder than he had today, spraying his much wanted thick seed inside as her pussy squirted without control. Her head fell backward with her eyes unfocused as her face displayed an expression of pure bliss. Today had been one of the best day of her life and this was the best way to end it.

* * *

"Mmmmpf...Hmmmm... It's my turn now..." As soon as he passed the door of the kitchen, Tiki jumped on Robin, Kissing him deeply. He hungrily returned the kiss as they stood in the middle of the room. The manakete was already moving one of her legs up for him to take, she wanted to be taken right now. "Fuck me silly, Robin!" His dick was very hard and, after having fucked sensless the other girls so wildly, it was still releasing small drops of cum while he picked up Tiki.

"MMmmHhh!! G-Gods!" They were still kissing when he pushed her down on his cock, she had been so eager that she came immediately. Of course, given his own state of ecstasy, he too could feel his dick releasing thicker loads once it was deeply buried inside the manakete. "R-Robin... A-ah! P-Please f-fuck me!" Well, that was what he was here for wasn't it?

* * *

"G-Ghk! HOOoaAah! HEeEh! AAAaaAh!" This was the greatest feeling, the feeling of letting everything loose after a whole day of sex. Robin was pounding her like a wild beast in heat, releasing so much thick gooey cum she could barely believe it was really happening. Tiki was in pure bliss, she had spent a large portion of the day being fiercely dominated by the Grandmaster and she had loved every seconds of it. "AAaaAh! R-Robiiiin! GOooOds!!" A continuous stream of cum was flooding her pussy, pumped into her whit every savage thrust of Robin's huge shaft. This was it! The moment he could forfeit all form of self control, he was using her like a fucktoy to pump himself dry and she didn't want it to ever stop.

"G-Gah! T-Tiki! TIKI!!" "O-Ooh!? OOoOAAH! AAAH!" After drilling into her at an incredible speed, Robin gave one last absolutly savage thrust into the manakete with his amazing dick, releasing a truly enormous load, spraying her inside with warmth and sending the manakete to orgasmic heaven. Both arched their backs, screaming in delight while crashing through an incredible orgasm. Right after that, feeling his own strength waning, Robin pushed Tiki on the bed, collapsing on top of her.

"H-Hah.. Haaah..." Both stood like this, panting, staring at the other's eye lovingly. He felt her hand caress his cheek.

"You're still conscious..." While her mind was a true mess, Tiki had not passed out yet. Instead, she moaned when Robin puhed her legs on the side, allowing his dick to return inside her. "We can't have that can we?" Tiki only squealed in delight and for a few more moment, the two were intimately joined. Robin moved his lips to her ears and murmured.

"Welcome home Tiki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! Cut!
> 
> Tell me if you enjoyed this, I really wish to know.   
Also, Tell me if you think that I went too far, that would be nice to know as well.
> 
> So, I think I'm going to take a little break after that one. I'm not abandoning this or anything, I just have some other project. and stuff to do. But don't worry, I have found more inspiration and have plenty of scenes to write. So, stay tuned!
> 
> In the meantime, should I post this on fanfiction.net? I'm not familiar with what is and what isn't allowed to be posted there. 
> 
> With all that being said, tell me what you liked, what you didn't and what you'd like to see, provided it fits the story.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for the support!.  
I'll see you next time!
> 
> Yours truly,  
Notsocheesy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Emmeryn first because she is really in need of more representation, she is by far my favorite ship and deserve some love and i might even follow up on that chapter.
> 
> So this fic was also aimed at 'potentially' being a collection of smut fics of Robin with a female shepherd (or more) after the event of the game.  
No plot, no correlations between chapters, just smut. So if you have a suggestion of woman along with positions&kinks, feel free to suggest them but don't expect me to always deliver. After all, i'm rather new to this.
> 
> With that said, let me know if you liked and of course, have a nice day!  
Yours truly,  
Notsocheesy.


End file.
